Geography Club
by julyblues
Summary: AU Brittana. When Santana Lopez shared a secret with her friend Kurt, despite her protests, she found herself in an Internet group chat, full of people who share the same trait as her. She reluctantly talked to these people, and as time went on, she realised that these people were all really nice. Although, she found herself getting close to one girl in particular. Side Kurtbastian
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for being absent for ages (a year!) and making a mess of the document. I got caught up in exams, and wasn't able to continue, which disappointed me because I was really excited about writing this story. So I restarted and hopefully it will work this time.**

**This story isn't really based on the book/movie 'Geography Club', but this is just a fun idea.**

**This story will move slowly, like most long distance relationships. Don't worry, a relationship will develop between Santana and Brittany at some point, but be patient. I'm trying to make this as realistic as possible. Relationships like this usually work slowly, especially with someone as weary and closed as Santana.**

**Please Review! I hope you like this idea.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything to do with Glee, Facebook or the book/movie Geography Club.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Regrets<strong>

If there was one thing Santana Lopez regretted the most in the world, it was coming out to Kurt Hummel. It happened at Kurt's house one night; they were watching a movie on Kurt's flat screen. Santana blurted it out, and the next thing she remembered was Kurt grabbing her and wrapping her up in a bone crushing hug. Santana loved Kurt. He was like her brother. But she was certainly not a _hugger_.

The next day in school, Santana walked down the hall, feeling eyes on her. Feeling self-conscious, which was extremely out of character for her, she worked out what must have happened so she immediately saw red and stormed down the hall to find Kurt, who looked mortified when she approached.

"I'm sorry!" he had squeaked, holding his hands up in defence and horror that Santana may hit him. It wouldn't have been the first time after all. "I told Rachel, because I was so proud of you. I should have known she would have spilled."

Santana had balled up her fists, and exhaled, knowing his intentions weren't bad. It didn't fix the fact that the whole school now knew she was gay. "You better sort this out, Lady Lips. How would you feel if this had been you?"

"I'm more comfortable with my sexuality than you," Kurt said, rather coldly, crossing his arms, forgetting for a second that he was the reason Santana was now outed.

Santana was already off down the corridor. She threw a "_Fix it_" over her shoulder and went to class. She wasn't stupid. She knew this couldn't be fixed like that. She couldn't make everyone in the school miraculously forget she was gay. It didn't stop her from trying, though.

Santana was rarely self-conscious about anything. She was usually confident, though that was mostly down to her good looks. She found that the more sarcastic and witty she was, the more people respected her. She never had any problems in school. People didn't dare cross her. The day she was outed was the first day in history that the people of McKinley High shot strange looks her way. And Santana didn't like it one bit.

When Santana got home that day, her mind was full of dark thoughts. She had no idea how she was going to get out of this. All day she got looks and most of them were curious, some were nasty. If she got a dollar for every time she saw people whisper while looking at her that day, Santana reckoned she'd be a multi-millionaire.

Santana threw her jacket on her bed, sat at her desk chair, logged onto her Facebook account, and found that she was now part of a new group chat. A group chat with 7 members, and 5 new messages. Santana sighed, knowing exactly who added her to this, and clicked on the group chat. The chat was called Geography Club.

**Kurt Hummel: Welcome Santana! Guys, this is my recently out friend, Santana!**

**Dave Karofsky: Hi Santana!**

**Brittany Pierce: Hiiii! This is exciting, I didn't know you had any gay friends Kurt.**

**Kurt Hummel: Lol yeah, I didn't either until yesterday.**

**Brittany Pierce: Well, hi anyways!**

Santana exhaled. She was _so_ not in the mood for this.

**Santana Lopez: Yeah, hey. One question, why am I here?**

Immediately, Kurt replied.

**Kurt Hummel: This is Geography Club, silly!**

**Santana Lopez: Yes? What's that?**

She decided to play dumb to make time. She really didn't want to talk to these people she didn't know.

**Kurt Hummel: This group chat here is full of my fellow gay comrades. I've told you about it a billion times.**

**Santana Lopez: Kurt, how do I remove myself?**

Santana sat back in her desk chair, stretching her arms. All the hiding behind them in class that day made her joints stiff. She saw a new friend request from Brittany Pierce. She felt obliged to accept, which she did.

Santana groaned when another notification came through.

**Brittany Pierce: Santanaaaa! Don't go. Give us a chance :)**

Santana rubbed her eyes and logged out of her account. She couldn't handle this.

It was 9pm when she logged back on. Her parents had hounded her all day to tell them what was wrong, but she stayed mute.

Santana breathed a sigh of relief when she reached her bed-room and fell into her desk chair. She logged into her account and saw there was only one message there in the group chat, sent ten minutes ago.

**Brittany Pierce: Is anyone on? I'm bored :)**

Santana considered it for a minute, but before she knew it she was typing a reply to this girl.

**Santana Lopez: Yeah.**

A minute later, a sound erupted from her laptop indicating a message came through.

**Brittany Pierce: Hey new girl! What's up?:)**

**Santana Lopez: Nothing really, just chilling before bed. You?**

**Brittany Pierce: Same:) Want to play 20 Questions?**

Santana usually would say no, but something in her made her play. She and Brittany took their conversation to a private chat between the two.

She found out a lot about Brittany. She was 17 and she lived in a small town outside Indianapolis. She had an obese cat, she came out gay at 15 and her parents were very accepting. Brittany said she knew Kurt through mutual friends, like everyone else in the group chat. She said that nobody in the chat had met in person, though, except Santana and Kurt, obviously.

Santana answered the same questions. She was 18 in a couple of months and she lived in Lima, Ohio. She had a golden retriever called Sandy, and she came out but not by choice. Her parents didn't know yet. Santana spoke about how she went to school with Kurt.

Santana usually hated talking to new people, but there was something about Brittany that she liked. She was friendly and seemed pretty chirpy, which Santana loathed with other people, but not Brittany, strangely. She had just started talking to the girl, after all.

Santana spent a good twenty minutes going through Brittany's Facebook. Her profile picture was her, a tall, blonde, blue-eyed girl, sitting on a couch, grinning, wearing a simple t-shirt and dark blue jeans. She had her arm wrapped around a mini version of her, who Santana presumed was Brittany's sister. Santana thought Brittany looked like a typical, All-American girl.

**Brittany Pierce: We've been talking for over four hours :o**

Santana looked at her clock, her eyes burning from the brightness of the screen. 1:23am. Jesus.

**Santana Lopez: I better go then, I have a pretty tough day ahead of me.**

**Brittany Pierce: OK. It was nice talking to you Santana:)**

**Santana Lopez: You too, Brittany :)**

Santana cursed herself briefly for sending a smiley face, before crawling under her covers and thinking about the hell she had to face in school for another two months before summer vaction.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Well, I don't think I'll have time to update for a while, I have stuff on for the rest of the month, and I have time today, so I decided to post the second chapter today as well. Plus, I'm dying to continue!**

**Please Review! It would mean a lot.**

**Same disclaimer from chapter one applies!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Closer<strong>

When Santana burst through the doors of McKinley High, she only had one thing on her mind.

"Berry!" she screamed, storming down the hallway and making her way right up to Rachel's locker. Students looked on in fear, and others were amused that Rachel Berry was about to get a taste of her own medicine from Santana Lopez.

Rachel looked ready to bolt as Santana neared, stony faced. She practically had steam coming out of her ears.

Rachel tried to smile. "Santana, before you accuse me of anythi-"

Santana cut her off. She jabbed the other girl in the middle of her chest. "I have two things to say to you," she growled. "And I'll make this short and sweet. Number one: stay the hell out of my business, Midget. Just because you're dating the loyal star Quarterback who would stand up for you even if you murdered someone, it gives you no reason to spread other people's secrets around the whole school. Hudson can't touch me, the same rules don't apply."

"But I-" Rachel started, but Santana's face was literally red with rage, so she stayed quiet.

"Number two," Santana snapped, towering over a practically terrified looking Rachel. "If you ever approach me again, even if it's to apologise, I will snap your tiny body in half. Clear?"

Rachel just nodded meekly, sniffing, which satisfied Santana, who began walking down the corridor, ready to face the day ahead of her.

There were less looks that day. Possibly because news of Santana's outburst went around the school and Santana wasn't complaining. If she had to lose her temper with Berry just to be left alone, so be it. It was a pretty fair trade.

In Spanish, Kurt leaned over to whisper to her as they took notes from the board. "I heard you went all Lima Heights on Rachel this morning."

Santana shrugged, not taking her eyes off her notebook. "She deserved it."

"I don't know Santana," Kurt warned. "She's really shaken up about it."

That made Santana turn towards him. "Does it look like I give a shit, Kurt? She practically ruined my high school life."

"It's over next year, Santana."

"A year of hell ahead, Porcelain."

At lunchtime, Finn tried to confront her, but Santana was having none of it.

"Santana, please listen to me," Finn begged, practically chasing after her in the cafeteria. "Rachel's really upset and scared. She's really, really sorry. Can you just forget about this?"

Santana turned to face him, and immediately Finn shrunk under her stare. "Finnus, I really don't want to talk right now. You may be the size of the Empire State Building, but that doesn't intimidate me."

"I wasn't trying to intimidate you," Finn said, weakly. "I'm trying to help my girlfriend."

"Tell the hobbit that she can shove her apologies up her ass."

During Glee Club, it was her friend Quinn's turn to confront her.

"What's up with you?" Quinn muttered, as Rachel was singing Don't Rain On My Parade for the Glee Club for the millionth time that month.

"Don't play dumb with me, Blondie," Santana spat. She rarely admitted it, but she did like Quinn, and considered her a friend. But Santana had a personal principal of treating everyone the same way, which was being a total bitch the whole time.

"Okay, Santana, you were outed by Rachel. So what?"

Santana couldn't believe Quinn was on Rachel's side. "It was none of her business! What, was I supposed to forget it?"

Quinn frowned. "I may have been more understanding had I found out my best friend was gay from her herself, not JewFro's blog."

Santana blinked at her, making a mental note to hunt down Jacob Ben Israel later.

"What I want to know," Quinn started, "is why you're not mad at Kurt for telling her."

Santana shrugged. She had given up on being angry at Kurt. He wasn't trying to annoy or upset Santana. Berry, on the other hand, just needed to learn how to keep her mouth shut.

When Santana got home later that afternoon, she felt almost as drained as she did the day previously. She collapsed onto her bed, rubbing her eyes. She really needed a nap.

She was about to go to sleep when her phone lit up with a Facebook notification. Santana rubbed her temples, but picked her phone up and looked at it. She just got a message from Brittany.

**Brittany Pierce: Don't kill me…?**

Santana paused, not knowing what Brittany meant.

**Santana Lopez: What did you do?**

**Brittany Pierce: I maaaay have stalked your page last night.**

Santana smiled, but caught herself. She didn't know why she felt a mixture of relief, and also something that felt like excitement.

**Santana Lopez: I have a confession too.**

**Brittany Pierce: What?:)**

**Santana Lopez: I totally stalked yours too.**

**Brittany Pierce: Thank God! I felt so weird lol**

Santana felt a warm feeling spread throughout her whole body, and she had no idea why. She smirked, typing a reply.

**Santana Lopez: I don't mind, honestly. We were just being curious. I wanted to make sure you weren't a murderer or anything**

**Brittany Pierce: How do you know I'm not? ;) You only have one profile picture though. Which girl is you?**

Santana raised an eyebrow. Her profile picture was her and Quinn at a party. She laughed, wondering how Brittany could think someone pale and blonde could be called Santana Lopez.

She decided not to mention that, she didn't want to make Brittany feel bad, which surprised her, because usually she didn't care about feelings and stuff.

**Santana Lopez: The girl on the left.**

Her phone buzzed seconds later.

**Brittany Pierce: Yeah, I thought so:)**

**Santana Lopez: I'd worry if you didn't hahah**

Santana didn't receive a reply for a while. She found herself worrying that she offended Brittany, which surprised her as well.

**Brittany Pierce: Yeah, there's something I didn't mention yesterday. I'm pretty stupid, so try not to take anything I say seriously.**

Santana frowned as she replied.

**Santana Lopez: I'm sure you're not. Don't be so hard on yourself, Brittany. I'm a bitch, and I'd be honest with you if I thought you were stupid.**

Santana was shocked by her own words. Usually if someone said they thought they were stupid, Santana would laugh or just not argue. But now, she felt a need to say otherwise to this girl.

**Brittany Pierce: Awww Santana! You're not a bitch! But thanks:) most people just agree when I say I'm stupid.**

**Santana Lopez: Most people just agree when I say I'm a bitch hahaha**

**Brittany Pierce: Anyway, let's change the subject, this one's a little serious.**

**Brittany Pierce: Tell me one fact about yourself:)**

Santana thought about it for a second.

**Santana Lopez: Umm, I'm an eighth German. The rest is Porto Rican.**

**Brittany Pierce: That's cool! I'm half Dutch and half Norwegian.**

Their conversation went on for another two hours. As Santana talked more to Brittany, she found that she really, really liked her as a person. She was really sweet, funny and caring to someone she barely knew, and Santana respected that.

**Brittany Pierce: I should have asked this earlier, but how did school go today?**

**Santana Lopez: Not well.**

**Brittany Pierce: Want to talk about it?:)**

Santana was about to turn the offer down, but then she had a sudden thought. Not a lot of people want to hear about her life. It was nice to talk to someone who did.

**Santana Lopez: Not much happened. I had to confront the girl who outed me to the whole school, her boyfriend went after me trying to get me to calm down. I had about twenty people try to get me to accept her apology. She was the one who did wrong, not me. Why do I have to apologise when I didn't do shit?**

**Brittany Pierce: That's awful! They're actually standing up for her?!**

**Santana Lopez: Yup.**

The two girls talked about the big injustice for a while, before getting caught in another conversation.

**Brittany Pierce: Maybe, we could exchange phone numbers? Just so we could talk whenever? If you ever need to talk about school.**

When Santana read that, her heart sped up immediately. She had no idea why, but she felt like she was running a marathon. Her heart was racing, she began to get hot and breathless with nerves. Why? She had no clue. Brittany was just being friendly and helpful. Wasn't she?

Santana wasn't a people person. She didn't even like small talk with people she knew, and now there she was, talking for hours on end with some girl she hasn't even met.

It didn't faze Santana for a second, though. She just kept talking to Brittany until she couldn't keep her eyes open.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi, guys! From now on I'm just gonna let the story run through without any notes from myself, unless I have something important to say.**

**Thank you guys for following, favouriting and reviewing the story, it really means a lot to me.**

**People were wondering why Santana went crazy at Rachel but forgave Kurt. The Santana in this story has a real soft spot for Kurt, plus she understood that he didn't mean to out her on purpose, he was just excited. Rachel, on the other hand, just couldn't keep the news to herself, just because she couldn't keep a secret, even one as big as Santana's. I hope that explains it!**

**Keep Reviewing guys!**

**Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Personal<strong>

When Santana heard her alarm go off, she groaned, burying her head in her pillow. She dragged herself out of bed and sauntered towards her closet, flinging the doors open and rooting through them.

It had been two weeks since the 'outing'.

It had been two weeks since she started talking to the people in Geography Club.

It had been two weeks of constantly talking to Brittany.

Although Santana was annoyed by the people of Geography Club at first, she had to admit that they were starting to grow on her. All 7 of them, not including herself; Kurt, Brittany, Dave, Sebastian, Blaine, Unique and Marley.

Apart from Brittany, Santana found that she liked Unique the most. The girl was rather like her, sassy and not caring what people thought. Santana always had time for people like that, but she never had time for people like Brittany, yet there she was, talking to her every single day, for hours on end.

She still made time for the other people, though.

**Marley Rose: Brittany, you barely talk in this anymore.**

**Kurt Hummel: She's right, Brit.**

**Brittany Pierce: Sorry guys, I've been busy.**

Santana smirked. Not too busy to talk to her, though.

**Blaine Anderson: Yeah, Santana's always quiet, but not you, Britts.**

**Santana Lopez: Watch yourself, Bowties.**

For the past two weeks, Kurt had been harassing Santana in school, going on about how wonderful Geography Club was and how much she's going to love everyone in it after a while. He tried to get her opinion on the group chat, as well.

Santana, of course, wouldn't humour him.

Whenever Santana mentioned Blaine in school, which was very rarely, Kurt's face went so red, Santana nearly died laughing.

"I knew it," she howled, clutching her stomach. "It was clear you have the hots for Eyebrows. You're hardly subtle, even over the internet."

Kurt blushed again, before mentioning Brittany to her with a smug grin.

That definitely shut Santana up.

As far as Santana was concerned, things were going pretty well with Brittany. She wasn't sure what her feelings towards her were yet, but at that point she didn't give it much thought. She felt she could trust Brittany with anything. Which was why Santana shared stuff with her that she never said to anyone before, even Kurt.

Let's just say, things were getting personal.

**Santana Lopez: When I was nine, my mom had a massive heart attack. I have four younger brothers, and my dad was finding it really difficult to take care of all of us, although to his credit he tried really, really hard.**

**Brittany Pierce: So what did your dad do?**

**Santana Lopez: Well, when my mom was sick, I stayed with one of our neighbours. I was pretty close to home, so that part wasn't too bad.**

**Brittany Pierce: That was handy :) **

**Santana Lopez: I guess, but the woman I was living with was pretty abusive.**

**Brittany Pierce: What?! What did she do?**

**Santana Lopez: She never hit me; I'm just gonna clear that up. But, she screamed at me even if I did something tiny, she had me do all the chores and did nothing herself. She was horrible. Like, I was only nine years old.**

**Brittany Pierce: That sounds awful :(**

**Santana Lopez: I used to lock myself in my tiny little room and cry until she realised I wasn't doing any work.**

**Brittany Pierce: Did you say anything to your parents?**

**Santana Lopez: My dad had enough on his plate, and my mom was in hospital and I didn't get to see her that much. I really didn't want to cause any more problems. Although, I'm sure I wouldn't have stayed there if I said something.**

**Brittany Pierce: So, who do you live with now?**

Santana smiled warmly. She realised Brittany was wondering whether her mom was still alive, but she was dancing around the question to spare Santana's feelings.

**Santana Lopez: My mom had her operation, finally, and she pulled through. She still has to take tablets to maintain a healthy heart rate and has regular check-ups at the doctor, but she's still here. I live with her and dad.**

**Brittany Pierce: What about your brothers?**

**Santana Lopez: Yeah, they're here too.**

**Santana Lopez: Sorry, I didn't mean to tell you my life story. I feel so stupid.**

**Brittany Pierce: Santana, don't worry about it, really! I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me :)**

**Santana Lopez: You're the first person I ever told, actually.**

**Brittany Pierce: Well, I'm honoured, Santana :) And if you never need to talk to me about school, I'm just a text away!**

Santana logged out, feeling emotional and tired.

The next morning, she had a text message waiting for her on her phone:

**Brittany: Hope school goes well today, Santana! Don't worry about what other people think xo **

Santana was still smiling when she reached school. God, what happened to her? A single text from this girl could change her view on life.

Or, at least, make her a little less bitchy for a day. Which made her do something she wouldn't normally do.

Before she knew it, Santana was strolling right up to Rachel's locker, gripping the straps of her backpack.

Rachel looked shocked as she watched Santana approach. "Hello, Santana," she started, wearily, wondering if Santana was going to be civil or knock her out.

Santana sighed. "Let's just call it quits, okay?"

Rachel's mouth dropped open. So, civil it was. "What? Really?"

"I guess. I mean, terrifying the shit out of you isn't making any of this better." Santana held a hand out for Rachel to shake.

From the other side of the hall, Kurt watched, surprised and amused. Once Santana set off to class, he raced up to her. "What was that?" he smirked.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Quit invading my personal space, Princess."

"Why did you suddenly change your mind about Rachel?"

"None of your business," Santana snapped. "I just didn't see the point in scaring her, that's all."

Kurt looked sceptical, but didn't annoy Santana anymore about it.

That day was so much better for Santana. People had stopped caring about her being gay. Two weeks after the coming out, it was old news at McKinley.

Santana had to admit, she had never felt such a relief in her life. She walked down the corridors that day, and nobody was giving her strange looks.

When she got home in the evening, it almost seemed like a second nature to Santana to log into Facebook to check if any messages had come through.

There were a lot of messages waiting for her in Geography Club.

Santana read through them, but there was nothing interesting there.

In other words, nothing from Brittany.

There was a light knock on her bedroom door, which caused Santana to jump slightly, and both of Santana's parents entered.

"Hi, mija," her mother said softly. "Can we talk?"

Santana nodded, getting a feeling of what this was going to be about.

She spun around in her desk chair to face her parents, who sat on the edge of her bed.

"We noticed you've been very down lately coming home from school," her dad started. "We just wanted to let you know that you can talk to us about anything, mija."

Santana gulped. She wondered if this was the right time to tell them.

Her mother smiled at her. "So, try explaining to us what's wrong. We'll try our best to help you."

Santana wiped the palms of her hands on her jeans, feeling restless and unable to sit still.

What the hell. She may as well tell them now. The whole school knew anyway.

"Actually," Santana started, her voice sounding small. "There was something."

Her parents looked at her expectantly.

If Brittany could do it, she could.

"And, I hope this doesn't upset you or anything." She now felt like she was going to throw up. "But I do have something to say."

Her mom smiled warmly, which seemed to give Santana the boost she needed.

Santana felt her chest tighten and her mouth dry as she tried to find the right words, fidgeting uncontrollably in her seat.

"I think I'm gay," Santana finished, looking at her lap.

Silence.

"You think?" her dad questioned. Santana looked up at her parents. They were both a little confused looking, but there were no signs of anger, or disgust.

"No," Santana corrected herself. She scolded herself for her poor choice of words.

_Great job of confusing them, Santana._

"I know I am."

The rest of that conversation was a blur. Santana and her mom ended up crying, but happy tears. Santana's mom was honoured she had the courage to tell her. Her dad was just as understanding and relaxed. There were a few awkward questions, like how did she figure it out, and who her first girl crush was, but Santana could deal with that. They were questions of accepting parents.

It was a real relief to Santana, as before that day, she really had no clue what her parent's views on homosexuality were. They had never discussed it.

She couldn't wait to tell Brittany the news.

And she also didn't even think to tell Kurt first, her best friend.

Everything was starting to become about Brittany.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, guys!**

**Just a small note to remind you guys to keep Reviewing!**

**Your Reviews mean a lot and they make me smile, so keep it up.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Voice<strong>

Santana stared at the test in front of her, feeling unable to concentrate. She had a billion thoughts buzzing through her mind.

Most of them had something to do with Brittany.

She was beginning to realise that she liked Brittany. Like, _liked _Brittany. At this point, they had been texting non-stop for a month. It took Santana about three weeks to notice her feelings.

But did Brittany feel the same way? She had no clue.

Sure, Brittany had said the odd flirty thing to her that made Santana think that maybe there could be a chance. But, that may just have been Brittany's way with everybody. It was hard to tell if somebody was flirting by looking at letters on screen, anyway.

It had been a little over two weeks since Santana came out to her parents, and she had told Brittany straight away, who seemed ecstatic, mentioning over and over again how proud of Santana she was. It made Santana feel all warm inside at Brittany saying those things to her, even over Facebook.

When Santana told Kurt her parents now knew, while at a sleepover at her house, he squealed and wrapped her up in his arms, swaying with her and saying how proud of her he was.

It didn't make her feel half as good as when she told Brittany, and she told her over the _Internet._

God, she was screwed.

"I knew you could do it," Kurt sniffed, his sleeping bag discarded on the floor and still had his arm around Santana. "I'm so proud of you, Santana."

Santana laughed, shrugging his arm off her shoulder. "This doesn't mean you have permission to throw me a party and invite the President, Lady Hummel."

"I deserve that," Kurt nodded, chuckling.

Santana was on Kurt's couch, watching a terrible movie with him. It's what they did every Friday night. Kurt liked to call it their 'Weekly Bitching Night', which was exactly what it was. They used this time together to bitch about the people who annoyed them at school, so the conversations mainly consisted of Berry.

"So," Kurt drawled, trying to be subtle. "Did you tell your folks what's going on between you and Brittany?"

Santana nearly choked on her popcorn, and spluttered attractively. "What?" she coughed, pounding her chest with her fist.

"You heard me."

"There's nothing to tell," Santana said, frowning. "She lives in another state, Kurt."

Kurt smirked. "You clearly like her."

"All right, Mary-Kate Olsen," she snarled, pointing a finger under his nose. "I do _not _like Brittany. She's a nice girl, and we talk regularly, but that does not mean that I like her."

"Well, no, but the fact that your face lights up like a city whenever she texts you does."

"Unfair, and untrue." Santana crossed her arms over her chest, getting defensive.

Kurt shook his head. "Hey, don't get all pouty with me. You know I'm right. It's actually a little insulting that you won't even admit to your Best Gay that you have a little crush."

"You promised not to pull the BG card," Santana shouted, her defensive walls getting higher. "And 'little crush'? Really, Kurt?"

"Changing the subject," Kurt accused, starting to laugh.

Santana closed her eyes in defeat. "Okay, okay, calm down. Jesus." She exhaled. "Fine. I like her a _little_."

Kurt squealed in delight. "I knew it. This is _great_."

"I still have your infatuation with Triangle Brows against you, Kurt," Santana warned. "Don't get too ahead of yourself."

"Santana, it's okay if you like Brittany. She's a very pretty girl."

Santana was mildly offended by that comment. "It's not just her looks, I'm not that shallow."

Kurt gave her a look.

"Okay maybe I am." Santana threw her hands up in the air. "But it's not just her looks. She's so…" She couldn't even think of what to say.

Kurt smirked. "You got it that bad, huh?"

Santana was ready to attack but her phone started ringing next to her. "Good timing," she muttered.

Santana's heart nearly jumped out of her chest when she saw Brittany's name on the screen.

Although they had exchanged numbers weeks ago, they had still never talked on the phone. They had texted a hell of a lot, but they had still never heard each other's voices. Since Brittany had proposed the number exchange, Santana was stubbornly waiting for Brittany to make the first call.

To say she had grown impatient was an understatement, but Santana was adamant on Brittany calling first.

So, when she saw the number that she had been longing to contact her for weeks popping up on her screen, Santana froze like a deer caught in headlights.

Kurt noticed Santana's strange behaviour, and raised an eyebrow, nodding towards the phone. "What's wrong, Bambi? Answer it."

Santana was having trouble getting words out. She never felt so lame in her whole life. "It's Brittany," she panted out eventually.

Kurt's eyes bulged out of his head. "What? Really? Answer it, Santana!"

With shaky hands, Santana picked up her phone and answered it. She tried to concentrate on not sounding like a teenage boy going through puberty. "Hello?" she squeaked.

_Damn it._

"Santana!" She could practically hear Brittany's grin through the phone. "It's great to hear your voice. It's a little higher than I expected."

Santana sighed. Trust Brittany to have the hottest voice she'd ever heard.

And also the sharpest ear for high noises.

"Uhm, I have a cold," Santana croaked, going about twenty octaves lower than usual.

_Your first impression is going swimmingly, Santana._

Brittany laughed and Santana nearly passed out.

Oh _God_.

"So," Santana said, trying to ignore Kurt who was doubled over, laughing hard into a pillow. "Any particular reason why you called? Or you just want to chat?"

"Well, we've been texting for a month now, and I don't really like texting 'cause it takes forever to type, so I called. I hope that's okay. You're not busy, are you?"

Santana cleared her throat. "Nope, I'm not busy. Just hanging with Kurt right now."

"Oh!" Brittany sounded excited. "Is he there? Put him on, I'd love to speak to him."

Once Kurt heard that, he was already wrestling Santana for the phone, but Santana tried to fight him off.

"Oh, Kurt's busy right now, he's in the kitchen getting me a drink." It was awful excuse, and Santana probably sounded like she was getting crushed by an eighteen-year-old boy while saying it, because she was, but Brittany seemed to buy it.

"Well tell him I said hey," Brittany said.

"Let me speak to her, please," Kurt begged, sitting on his knees in front of Santana.

Santana put her hand over the speaker on her phone, and snapped her head towards him. "Absolutely not."

"That's not fair, Santana," Kurt whined. "She's my friend too. She was my friend first, as a matter of fact."

"Irrelevant, let me have this. I like her and this is my time talking to her." Santana hoped to God her hand was still over the speaker when she said that, and sighed in relief when she saw that it was.

"Fine," Kurt huffed, "but in ten minutes, I want to talk to her. If she's still on the phone, that is."

Santana frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

But by now, she could hear the confused sounding _hellos_ coming from her phone, so she put it back up to her ear.

"Sorry Brittany," she said, glaring at Kurt. "I can talk properly now."

"Cool. How was school today?"

"All right, I guess," Santana said, shrugging. "I mean, it's school, it sucks anyway. Only a month to summer vacation though."

"Yeah, I'm super excited," Brittany said. "Any plans?"

"No, not really. It's my birthday around then so I'll probably do something with Lady Hummel."

"You know members of a royal family or something?"

Santana blushed. "Oh, no. That's my nickname for Kurt." Now it was Kurt's turn to glare at her.

Brittany laughed. "That's mean, Santana."

For revenge, Kurt quickly yanked the phone from Santana's hand and stood up, sprinting towards the kitchen. "Hi Brittany!" he yelled, running around the dining table.

Oh lord.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah!"

"Are you okay? You sound like you're running or something?"

Kurt panted as Santana looked furious, trying to chase Kurt around the marble kitchen counter. "I'm fine," he said, darting back into the living room. "Just excited to talk to you."

Santana managed to grab the phone off him. "Sorry, Kurt's being an ass."

"It's okay," Brittany chucked.

"Bye Brit," Kurt shouted, before getting thumped on the arm by Santana.

"Listen, Santana, could I talk to you later? I have to have dinner now."

Santana deflated. "Oh. Sure, sure."

"It was really nice hearing your voice, Santana."

"You too," Santana spluttered.

She ended the call, and immediately groaned into a pillow, burying her face in it. "I really hate you, Kurt."

"You were charming," he laughed, pinching her cheek.

Santana swatted his hand away, before holding her head in her hands. "I blew it."

"Stop being dramatic, it went well, I think."

"Did you not hear her?" Santana shouted, getting frustrated. "She couldn't get off the phone fast enough."

Kurt breathed out, before smiling softly. "We need to make a plan."

Santana did not like the sound of this. "What do you mean?"

"I really like the idea of you and Brittany together. You balance each other out."

"I will make sure you do not get involved in this if it's the last thing I do, Porcelain."

"Santana," Kurt started, sighing. "You're clearly struggling with this girl."

"You think?" Santana asked.

Kurt put his hand on Santana's arm, trying to be comforting. "You and Brittany are literally each other's opposites."

"Quite literally," Santana agreed, nodding.

"Which is why I think you could work."

Santana was exasperated, throwing her hands up in the air. "She probably doesn't even like me in that way."

"You don't know that. I think she does."

"Don't get my hopes up, Kurt," Santana said. "Please."

Kurt shook his head. "I'm telling you the truth. I wouldn't just talk to someone every single day for a month without feeling at least _something _towards them."

Santana groaned. "I really don't know if that makes things better or worse. I'm pretty sure I just blew it on the phone."

"Back to my plan, I think I should start talking you up to Brittany."

"No," Santana warned. "No, no, no, no, no. If she's gonna like me, she's gonna have to figure it out herself. I don't want you to force her into liking me or anything."

Kurt shrugged. "Personally, I don't think I have to do anything to make her like you. It seems like she already does."

"What did I just say about getting my hopes up?"

"Santana."

"Kurt, I'm warning you," Santana said. "If you do anything that could possibly ruin this for me, I will be as mad as I was during the Cohen Chang Incident of 2013."

Kurt froze. "No."

"Yes."

"In Tina's defence, she had no idea that woman was a hooker."

"Total lie, Tina showed me her business card." Santana nodded vigorously.

Kurt winced. "Even I get uncomfortable when someone brings that up, and I had nothing to do with it."

"Anyway," Santana said. "Back to the possibility of Brittany hating me right now."

Kurt sighed. "You're just being paranoid, Santana. She sounded so happy to talk to you."

Santana let her head fall back against the couch. "Really?"

"Definitely."

"You're not just making that up to make me feel better?" Santana questioned.

"I wouldn't do that, Santana."

Kurt watched as his best friend smiled dreamily.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter.**

**If so, please Review.**

**Thanks.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: News<strong>

"Well, isn't this precious," Santana scowled, rolling her eyes, watching Finn and Rachel perform a duet in Glee club.

Kurt slapped her playfully on her knee. "Shh, play nice," he said, yet trying to hide a smile. "I thought you were trying to be nice to Rachel since you forgave her?"

"No," Santana snapped. "Never once did I say I would be nice. I said I would _tolerate _being within ten feet of her, but never once did I mention being polite to the Hobbit."

Quinn was eavesdropping, and leaned over to them. "What do you really expect of Santana, Kurt?"

Santana whipped her head around as Kurt giggled silently. "Nobody asked you Fabray."

"Santana, would it hurt you not to be a bitch for just one day?" Quinn crossed her arms over her chest, preparing herself for Santana's wreath.

Santana didn't seem fazed at all. "Actually, yes. Once I tried being kind for a day in 2010. Hardest three minutes of my life."

"I see," Quinn snorted. "Probably has something to do with all the anger you feel towards not being able to see this Brittany girl."

Santana turned to glare at Kurt. "Explain," she said, trying to be calm but failing miserably.

Kurt looked practically mortified. "I _may_ have told Quinn a little bit about what's going on between you and Brit."

"How many times do I have to ask you to get your huge, doll-like nose out of my business?" she snapped. "Plus, there's nothing going on." There was sadness written all over Santana's face as she said that, making it was clear she wasn't at all happy that there was nothing going on.

Quinn caught that, and smiled softly, her whole demeanour changing. "It's okay, Santana. I understand. I won't press you to tell me any more details about her."

Santana exhaled, relieved. It wasn't as if she would have spilled anymore, anyway. But an argument about it would have drained her energy, and it was pretty early in the morning. "Thank you."

"But if anything _does _happen, I expect gory details."

"But of course."

"Although, I would prefer if you could spare me details of when you inevitably hurt her feelings as you're a heartless bitch, and ruin this whole thing for yourself."

"Shut your trap or I'll refuse to go down to Florida with you in June."

Summer vacation was less than three weeks away, and every student in McKinley was buzzing with excitement. Santana included. She didn't even know why she was so excited.

Santana was never one for vacations, though she did enjoy getting away from all the losers in school. Quinn had literally begged her to come down to Florida with her, as her parents let her bring a friend, and her parents were unbearable to be around while she was on her own with them.

Apart from going away with Quinn, all she would be doing in summer was sleep and occasionally go bowling or to the movies with the Glee people. Nothing too exciting.

Except, that year, things had changed a little bit.

Ever since that phone call with unfortunate timing in Kurt's house, Santana and Brittany have talked on the phone a grand total of twenty seven times. Some of the phone conversations were ten minutes long, just a quick catch up. Others were up to five hours long.

Either way, each time, Santana found that she was starting to like Brittany even more.

Kurt was insufferable about it. Constantly teasing Santana, laughing about it. Santana was getting pretty sick of it.

So, when Kurt texted Santana after school to meet him in The Lima Bean in ten minutes, Santana was nearly dreading topic of conversation she was sure would come up. It was either about Brittany or Blaine. The former would make her extremely uncomfortable, and the latter would surely bore her to tears.

Despite it being late May, it was pouring rain, and Santana had to shake like a dog when she entered the coffee shop. She spotted an amused looking Kurt, and made her way over to him.

Kurt held up a paper cup of coffee. "Americano, for the lady."

Santana shrugged her leather jacket off, looking horrified as she inspected Kurt's order. "How do you drink that stuff?" she asked, pointing towards the drink sitting on the table in front of Kurt.

"Excuse you, missy, my Venti Skinny Iced Caramel Macchiato is particularly delicious today."

Santana rolled her eyes, sipping her strong coffee and sitting back in the chair. "So, what's the reason you summoned me, Hummel? Wardrobe malfunction? Problems with Bowtie Eyebrowson?"

Kurt ignored her. "I just have a little news for you."

"I'll bet you twenty dollars this will be something I couldn't care less about."

"I highly doubt that," Kurt smiled.

Santana wrapped her hands around the coffee cup. God, it was cold. "Well, enlighten me then. My fingers are about to fall off, it's like the fucking Arctic in here. Do they ever turn the heating on? Jesus."

"Well," Kurt started, sipping his cup of chemicals. "I was talking to Brittany last night."

Santana wasn't in the least bit shocked. "Oh, what a surprise," she said sarcastically. "I literally had no notion that would come up in today's conversation."

"Oh, hush and listen," Kurt laughed, waving her off with his hands. "I learned some pretty interesting stuff that you may want to know."

Santana raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure this isn't something I already know?"

Kurt grinned. "Positive."

"Just tell me, then."

Kurt smirked, crossing his legs, letting a moment pass. After what was definitely a practised pause, he finally said, "She likes you."

Santana stopped in her tracks, looking at him wearily. "You must have told me this about twenty seven thousand times and counting, Kurt."

"Ah, but this time I know."

"And how do you know?" Santana quizzed.

Kurt looked confused at Santana's reaction to this. "She told me."

"Lies."

Kurt was stunned. "She did, Santana! She made me promise not to tell you, but I just had to. She said, and I quote, '_I really, really like Santana, but I feel weird about it because we've never met. Please don't tell her though, it may freak her out._'"

Santana's heart stopped. She was hearing the words she had been longing to hear for ages, and she felt like her body was on fire. Although, it confused her that it seemed Brittany had no clue about Santana's feelings at all. Santana was trying to be subtle, but she wasn't very good at it.

"You're not messing with me right now, Kurt?" Santana asked, feeling elation spread throughout her whole body.

Kurt smiled warmly. "Not at all. Brittany Pierce has one big crush on Santana Lopez, and Santana Lopez feels the same way about Brittany."

Santana pointed at him. "Don't make this weird."

"It's okay, Santana. I always knew little Satan had feelings." He leaned over and pinched her cheek, causing Santana to whack his hand away.

"And you made it weird. Congratulations."

The two sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, Santana thinking about Brittany and the returned feelings.

"What are you thinking about?" Kurt asked, looking at Santana dreamily.

Santana glared at him. "That's one stupid question, Princess."

Kurt looked genuinely hurt. "Seriously, Santana? I just gave you some pretty big news that I know you're ecstatic about, and you seem just as angry as you normally are. Are you not even a little happy?" He seemed really disappointed.

Santana sighed. "No, I am happy, I really am. I'm so happy that she likes me. But, I mean, how is it gonna work? Are we ever gonna meet?"

Kurt's face switched from annoyed to sad, smiling sympathetically at Santana. "I know, sweetie. It's hard. But you never know, summer's the time for stuff to happen."

"She lives in another state, nothing could happen."

"Well," Kurt said. "It could be worse. She could live in Cali or something. At least she lives in the state next to us."

Santana shrugged, nodding sadly. He had a point, but it didn't really make her feel any better.

When Santana left the coffee shop, it was still bucketing down rain. She dashed to her car, pulling her jacket up to cover her head, but by the time she got to her car, her hair was doomed.

On the drive home, which was incredibly long since the traffic was horrendous, all she could think of was Brittany, the returned feelings and unlikeliness of their meeting. It really was a piece of news she didn't know how to process. She tried not to think about it, as it only depressed her, but she couldn't get it off her mind. Even turning the radio on didn't do the trick.

Although she was thrilled that the feelings were mutual, the fact that Brittany liked her made Santana feel an odd sense of misery. She would almost prefer if there was never a chance in the first place. But knowing something could happen between them made her realise how upset she was that they may never, ever meet.

When Santana finally got home an hour later, she went straight up to her room and logged onto her Facebook account.

When she checked her messages, Santana saw there were several waiting for her in Geography Club.

**Kurt Hummel: Hey there.**

**Unique Adams: Hola!**

**Dave Karofsky: Hi!**

**Kurt Hummel: I have an exciting idea!**

**Dave Karofsky: What?**

**Kurt Hummel: Maaaaaybe, we could all video chat. If everyone's free.**

**Blaine Anderson: I'm free.**

**Brittany Pierce: Me too :)**

**Marley Rose: Yeah.**

**Sebastian Smythe: Yup, I can, but only for like an hour.**

Santana rubbed her temples before caving.

**Santana Lopez: I'm in.**

Suddenly, a wave of butterflies fluttered around her stomach. Santana was going to meet Brittany, in some sense. She was going to see her move, the way she moved, the way she smiled and the way she laughed.

And she was terrified.

So, she quickly typed a private and very angry message to Kurt.

**Santana Lopez: What the hell are you doing!? I'm not up for this.**

Immediately, Kurt got back to her.

**Kurt Hummel: Ohhh, you're doing this, Santana. Even if I have to force you. Maybe talking to Brittany like this will make you realise that you being stupid isn't worth losing her.**

**Santana Lopez: Losing her? I don't even have her.**

Santana's breath hitched when she read the next message.

**Kurt Hummel: You so do, you have no idea, Santana.**

Three minutes later when she got the request to join the video chat, Santana panicked, fixed her hair, which was still disastrously frizzy from the rain, and quickly accepted it.

Only Kurt, Blaine, and Marley were present.

"Hi," Santana waved awkwardly. "Where is everyone?"

Kurt waved her off. "Oh, they're coming."

More people had joined in from Geography Club, and Santana had greeted them, but she wasn't really paying attention. She was waiting for one person in particular to come.

Santana was fed up of waiting after about twenty minutes and was about to exit the chat, but when the screens split further and one more took its place, she paused her actions.

The first thing she saw was blonde hair.

Brittany waved enthusiastically. "Hi guys! It's so great to see you all in motion."

Everyone greeted her, including Santana, who was a little more awkward than usual.

"Hi, Santana," Brittany smiled.

Santana felt another wave of butterflies hit. Brittany said hi to everyone as a group except her. She said hello to Santana in particular.

Santana felt dumb for that making her so happy, but at that time, she couldn't care less.

They all talked for a while, about summer and school, but Santana only really concentrated on Brittany. She hoped Brittany didn't notice.

"How's school going, Santana?" Dave asked. "Kurt mentioned it wasn't going well for you at the moment."

Santana shrugged. "I guess it's better now. It was over a month ago, and high school students don't really have the best memory for anyone else's business except their own."

Everyone made small noises of agreement.

"Well," Marley smiled, "I hope we've all made you feel better about it."

Santana felt her eyes flick down to where Brittany's screen was. "Yeah, you have."

It was getting late and people had to log off. Soon, it was left to just Santana, Brittany and Kurt.

Santana knew the inevitable was coming once Kurt leaned back in his chair and stretched.

"I have to hit the hay," Kurt said, fake yawning.

Santana covered her mouth to keep from laughing. Never once had Santana heard him say that before.

"I'll leave you two ladies to it," he finished suggestively, logging off without a goodbye.

Then, it was just Brittany's face on Santana's screen, taking up its entirety.

Brittany smirked. "So."

Santana copied her smile. "So."

"It was really good to be able to talk to you while looking at your face."

Santana squirmed in her seat, blushing. "Yeah, same." She internally smacked herself, but she couldn't think of anything else to say.

It was okay, because Brittany filled the silence. "We really all have to meet up, all of us."

Santana nodded. "We'll definitely talk about it at some point."

"I really hope I meet you, Santana." Brittany looked down, smiling shyly.

Santana felt her body turn from boiling hot, to freezing cold, back to hot. "God, you're too cute." It was out before she could even stop it.

Santana was about to take it back, but the way Brittany beamed at her stopped her.

"Oh!" Brittany exclaimed, suddenly getting up out of her chair and moving across the room, out of view.

"Brittany?" Santana asked, trying to follow where she was going.

When Brittany returned, she held a large, round, furry thing, which was draped across her arms. "Santana, I want you to meet Lord Tubbington."

Santana was stunned. "This is your obese cat?"

"Yes, but don't say that around him, he's self-conscious about his weight."

"Brittany, he could pass off as an obese cow."

Brittany frowned, but failed in trying not to laugh, covering the cat's ears. "Santana! He is _right here_."

Santana held her hands up in defence. "Right. Sorry, LT."

The two talked comfortably for about another hour, it was rarely silent, but the silences were comfortable, just the two girls smiling at each other.

It didn't surprise Santana one bit how easy it was talking to Brittany.

She also didn't once think about the probability that her and Brittany wouldn't meet. Talking to Brittany made her so positive for the time being. Who was to say that they could never cross paths? If they both really wanted to, which seemed like the case, they could. There was nothing stopping them.

After a long time of talking and laughing, Brittany pointed towards her bed in the background and rubbed her eyes sleepily. "I better go to bed."

Santana nodded, agreeing. It was nearly three am.

Brittany smiled widely. "Goodnight, Santana."

Santana returned the grin. "Night, Brit."

It was the first time she called Brittany that, but the way Brittany's face lit up when she said it made Santana want to call her that all the time.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for reading, guys! You're awesome.**

**All of your Reviews are so encouraging, so thanks.**

**If you like the chapter, please Review.**

**Gracias.**

**By the way, the proposal and the scene in Britt's bedroom made me so emotional. That is all.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Kitty<strong>

Santana didn't know how it happened, but at 1:20pm on a Wednesday afternoon, two days before school was about to break for summer vacation, she found herself sitting in Principal Figgins' office, staring at him, her hair and jacket out of place and a bruise already appearing on her cheek.

Figgins certainly didn't look pleased, to say the least.

The lengthy silence was broken by Coach Sue, Mr Schuester and a bitch of a Cheerio, Kitty Wilde, entering the office, Kitty being pulled in rather roughly by Sue.

She looked just as battered as Santana did, if not, even more so.

"Sorry we're late," Mr Schue apologised, taking a seat beside Santana.

Sue and Kitty sat beside them. Santana glared at the floor, refusing to look at either of them.

"Well," Sue said, crossing her legs. "Let me start this off by saying that I am deeply disappointed in this situation."

Mr Schue gave Santana a look. "I couldn't agree more, Sue."

"Tell me what happened," Figgins ordered, leaning his elbows on his desk. "From the very beginning."

Everyone looked at Santana, who sighed. "I was just walking down the hall to class, minding my own damn business, when Bimbo Barbie over there decides to knock into me and call me a dyke. I tripped her up and she attacked me. So I let her have it. Verbally."

"Is this true, Kitty?" Mr Schue asked, craning his neck to look at her.

Kitty shrugged. "It wouldn't have happened if she wasn't in my way."

"Do you see what I have to put up with, Mr Schue?" Santana shouted, her anger levels rising. "Ever since that dwarf Berry thought my coming out to Kurt was something that should be shouted off the rooftops of every building in Lima, I've had to put up with this crap, mainly from the Cheerios."

"Well," Mr Schue nodded. "This homophobic bullying can't be tolerated."

"True," Figgins agreed. "And neither can physical violence. Did you hit her first, Kitty?"

Kitty shrugged. "She had it coming."

"Did she give you the black eye?"

Kitty nodded, trying to hide a smug grin.

"She's lying, Mr Schue," Santana told him, losing her temper even further. "She tried to hit me, I blocked it and it backfired and she accidentally hit herself."

Sue clicked her tongue. "I don't believe that for a second. William, teach your kids _not_ to lie."

"I'm not lying," Santana yelled. "You know I would have taken pride in that, because seriously, that's a shiner." She admired Kitty's bruise.

Mr Schue rolled his eyes, exasperated and clearly in no mood for this.

Sue stood up, letting Santana's words sink in. "Look at yourself, Kitty. You should be seriously ashamed."

"I agree, Sue." Figgins got up too, standing behind his desk chair.

Sue continued her attack on the Cheerio, ignoring her boss. "You look even more beaten than Boobs McGee over there. I taught you better than that. You started the brawl and you ended up worse than your opponent, and she didn't even hit you. You were _weak. _I can't even stand to look in your direction."

Mr Schue looked uncomfortable. "Sue, this isn't what this is about."

"You need to be quiet," Sue spat, pointing at him.

Kitty chimed in. "Maybe I should change out of Cheerios uniform and put on my squad sweatpants, Coach. I wouldn't want to be arousing any of today's company." She smirked evilly at Santana, who had had enough, and lunged at Kitty.

Mr Schue reached for Santana, who began screaming abuse at the blonde in Spanish.

"I wouldn't go near you with a ten metre pole, Blondie" she yelled, struggling in Mr Schue's grip. "And neither would half the school. The only possible partners you could have are JewFro, the entire population of the AV Club and that nerd in the wheelchair."

Kitty gasped, causing Santana's confidence to go through the roof.

"Everyone knows you have the hots for him," she continued, loving every second. "And I have plenty more dirt on you that I would be more than _happy _to let slip."

Figgins clapped his hands together loudly, getting everyone's attention. He looked utterly livid. "Ladies," he said calmly, though his anger was written all over his face. "We need to discuss a punishment."

"Agreed," Mr Schue said.

Sue begrudgingly sat back down in her seat. "What possible punishment could we give them? They're gone in two days."

"A two day suspension," Figgins replied.

"I couldn't agree more," Sue nodded.

Santana was outraged. She did nothing wrong, she only defended herself.

Kitty, on the other hand, looked terrified.

"Coach," she gasped. "Don't do this. This can't go on my record."

"Kitty," Sue said. "I'm up for insulting Sandbags as much as you are, trust me, I have taunts stored in my genius brain that I could use on her that are pure _gold_, but bullying someone over something as serious as what you were bullying her over is just not the done thing. You're lucky summer vacation is in a couple of days, or I would have requested for you to be suspended for two weeks."

Santana smirked as she watched Kitty sink in her seat, tearing up. She still wasn't happy, though.

"This is hardly fair, Mr Figgins," Mr Schue said. "Santana didn't do anything wrong."

"We can't prove that," Figgins said. "The two girls are getting the same punishment, William. That's final."

Mr Schuester stood up, not trying to argue. "Are we done here?"

Figgins nodded. "Girls, no more fighting and name calling. You may finish the rest of the school day, but you aren't to come back until next semester. There will also be severe sanctions when you come back. We take matters like this very seriously in this school."

Santana grabbed her backpack and strode out of the office, followed closely by Sue and Mr Schue.

Sue squared up to her. "I have my eye on you, Tex Mex. You may have gotten lucky this time, but we all know it was only a matter of time before you snapped and beat Kitty to a pulp. You're lucky I stopped you. It was your temper that got you kicked off the Cheerios in freshman year in the first place."

"We agreed never to mention I was ever on the Cheerios," Santana growled.

"You do realise I have the power to go back into Figgins' office and recommend you go to summer school instead of getting suspended?"

Santana smirked. "Good luck with that. My grades were perfect this year, there'd be no point in sending me there."

"Ah," Sue smiled. "But I _also _have the power to hack into the school's computer system and magically change that."

Before Santana could even reply, Mr Schue broke them apart, leading Sue away. "I'll make sure she does nothing, Santana," he assured her.

"Get your hands off me, William, the scent of your hair gel is equal to that of tear gas. I can actually feel my eyes watering as I speak, and I had my tear ducts removed at the age of ten."

Santana was speechless, and silently returned to class.

She took her seat beside Noah Puckerman in Biology, who was busy flicking erasers at people in the seats in front of him.

"Lopez," he grinned, patting the seat beside him. "Nice for you to finally join us."

Santana rolled her eyes, getting her notebook out of her bag. "Don't you have other people to bother, Puckerman?"

Puck's eyes widened. "Whoa. Easy, chica. I'm only trying to be polite."

Santana snorted in amusement. "The words 'Puckerman' and 'polite' sound so wrong in the same sentence, it almost sounds like a different language to me."

Puck laughed. "So, why were you so late to class?"

"Hard to explain," Santana shrugged. "But long story short, I'm suspended for the next two days."

"What did you do?"

"I did nothing," Santana hissed. "It was all Kitty Wilde's fault. That chick has a serious problem."

"She's crazy," Puck agreed. "She's also crazy hot, though."

Santana hit Puck rather hard in the chest. "Never say anything nice to me about her ever again, even if you are being a pig about it. I mean it. I'm seriously _done _with all of the Cheerios. If one of them so much as greets me, I'll give Figgins a real reason to suspend me."

Puck smirked. "Feisty. I've missed you, Lopez." He placed his hand on her thigh. "Maybe you could come over later? For old time's sake?"

"Not even on your birthday, Noah."

When Santana explained the situation to Kurt at lunch, he covered his mouth with his hand. "Wow," he breathed.

"I know," Santana sighed, taking a bite out of her sandwich. "Totally unfair."

"Totally. So what are you gonna do?"

"What do you mean? What can I do? I can hardly refuse to accept the suspension, they'll end up dragging me off campus or something."

Kurt shook his head. "I meant about Kitty."

"Oh," Santana breathed. "I'll figure that one out." Her evil smirk was placed on her lips.

Kurt laughed. "I missed that."

"Missed what?"

"That gleam in your eye you get when you're feeling extra mischievous. It's been gone since the outing. I'm glad to see you're coming back to me."

When Santana got home that evening, she saw a message waiting for her on her laptop.

**Brittany Pierce: Wanna video chat? x**

Santana felt a smile creep on her lips before she could stop herself. God, she was whipped by this girl, and she had never ever met her before.

**Santana Lopez: Sure, send the request :)**

Yes, she even sent her smiley faces, too.

When Brittany's beaming face appeared on Santana's laptop screen, all of her worries went down the drain.

"Hey," Brittany said softly. Her face changed from delight to concern. "Are you okay, Santana? You look super tired."

Santana nodded. "I had a really tough day."

Brittany pouted. "Want to talk about it?"

Santana nearly died at Brittany's cuteness, before explaining the whole situation to her, telling her every single detail, minus Kitty's name.

"That sounds awful," Brittany said, crossing her arms and placing them on her desk. "Who is this girl?"

"This cheerleader in sophomore year," Santana explained. "She's always had it in for me, but since the outing, she just hasn't left me alone."

"What's her name?"

"Kitty Wilde."

Brittany looked at her. "Kitty Wilde? Blonde, mean Kitty Wilde?"

Santana's eyebrows knitted together. "You know her?"

"She went to my school," Brittany nodded. "Moved away to Ohio when me and you were starting sophomore year."

"Ah." Something clicked in Santana's mind. "I remember hearing she lived in Indy up until last year. But Indiana is big. What are the odds she went to your school? Wow."

Brittany smiled sadly. "Well, they were not in my favour. She gave me a really rough time, too."

Santana froze. "She _what_?"

"She bullied me until she left my school. Although she was a whole grade below me, she just felt the need to torment me and my friends every single day. The amount of days I went home and just cried because of her were uncountable. She still sends me nasty messages on IM, but I've tried to block all of her accounts."

Santana stayed rooted in her seat. She couldn't believe this. She couldn't believe her ears. She also couldn't believe someone would be so cruel to Brittany.

But there was one thing she did believe.

Kitty Wilde was in deep, deep trouble.

* * *

><p>Before Santana knew it she was pulling up outside Kitty's house, and storming up her driveway, arriving at her front door and nearly knocking it down. She saw there was no car in the driveway, so it was safe to say Kitty's parents weren't home.<p>

Kitty opened the door, and straight away Santana pulled her in by the scruff of her t-shirt.

"I have one thing to say to you Wilde," she snarled, the other girl's face mere centimetres from hers. "You can torment me all you want. I can handle it. But you pick on someone as sweet and innocent as Brittany Pierce, and we definitely have a massive problem."

Kitty looked utterly stunned, probably confused about so many things at that point. "How...?"

Santana dropped her to the floor, towering over the girl. "Never, _ever_ contact Brittany again. Do you understand me?"

Kitty sniffed, and nodded weakly, trying to scramble to her feet to close the door.

Santana smirked proudly, and walked back to her car.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! **

**Seriously, the reaction to this story so far has been incredible! Thank you all for your Reviews, follows and favourites. It means a lot.**

**Thank you guys so much. I've had this story in my head for over a year, so I'm glad it's being appreciated by other people, too.**

**Someone suggested that instead of going down to Florida, Santana and Quinn should go to Indiana instead. Don't worry; I have big plans for how Santana and Brittany will meet already. But, I ****guarantee**** you will like the Florida chapter.**

**Please Review if you like this, guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: Meet-Up<strong>

"What are you doing?" Santana asked, staring at Brittany's face on her laptop screen.

Brittany looked up from her work, and smiled proudly. "_I _am drawing my future apartment."

"Oh?" Santana quirked an eyebrow. "Do tell."

Brittany held up her sketch to the camera, pointing at all the various things as she listed them off. "I want black leather couches there in the corner, cream carpet there, but tiled bathrooms and wooded hallways…" As Brittany rambled, Santana rested her head on her hand and just stared dreamily at Brittany. Her enthusiasm was simply adorable.

It was the day after Santana scared Kitty off at her house, and Santana, of course, spent the day at home. She woke up to a text coming through from Kurt.

**Porcelain: Have fun in bed today, bitch! I'll be over tomorrow night with takeout. 'Weekly Bitching Night?' xx**

Santana had laughed and replied.

**Absolutely. Be over at 7 x**

When she got a video chat request from Brittany at noon, she was confused as to why Brittany wasn't in school, but she was at home sick, and Santana wasn't complaining. She was glad she had someone to keep her company, but it wasn't just _anyone_. It was Brittany.

At this point, they had been talking for over three hours, gossiping, telling jokes and laughing. Santana decided it would be best not to tell Brittany that she took care of Kitty the night before.

At least, not _yet_.

Brittany suddenly stopped talking and pouted. "Am I boring you?"

Santana snapped out of her thoughts and shook her head vigorously. "No, no, not at all, Brit. I actually would love to be an interior designer one day, so this type of stuff interests me."

"Really?" Brittany grinned.

Santana nodded. "Yeah, I decorated my house when we moved in."

"When did you move in?"

Santana took a sip of her coffee. "When I was fourteen. We were still living in Lima, but my dad got a raise, so we could afford to live in nicer conditions."

Brittany smiled. "So, you could design my apartment for me?"

"Of course," Santana laughed.

"And you could live in it with me, after."

Santana's eyes widened and stared at Brittany, watching the girl turn red and try to correct herself.

"I-I mean," Brittany stuttered, but Santana put her hand up to stop her.

"That sounds great, Brit," Santana said, smiling softly, letting her know she didn't take it seriously.

The two girls chatted for the rest of the day, only Santana going downstairs to bring her dinner upstairs interrupted it.

Santana heard a notification sound blast through her speakers when she was eating a mouthful of chicken.

"Oh," Santana said, looking at Brittany. "New message in Geography Club."

"I'll log in then," Brittany told her.

Santana read the message in the group chat, rolling her eyes when she saw it was from Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel: Video chat now? All of us. I have something interesting to propose!**

**Santana Lopez: Just as a warning guys, when Kurt says he has something of interest to say, it usually involves Broadway musicals, Vogue issues from '96 and boa feathers.**

**Kurt Hummel: Ignore Santana. You wanna video chat or not?**

**Brittany Pierce: I'm video chatting with Santana right now, we could send you guys the request to join our chat :)**

**Kurt Hummel: Oh, really? ;)**

Santana rolled her eyes once again.

The rest of the group started to join them, Kurt getting more and more excited.

"Kurt, just tell us what you're so excited about," Santana said, getting impatient.

Kurt shook his head. "I can't until _everyone_ is here."

After about half an hour, everyone was present, and Kurt could barely keep it in any longer.

"All right," he started, grinning from ear to ear. "I was _thinking_, with summer vacation a day away, that next week, we could all have a meet up."

Santana was speechless. She knew it was only a matter of time before this happened, but it didn't stop her being shocked when it actually _did _come up.

Brittany seemed intrigued. "Where?"

"I was thinking Indianapolis," Kurt said, bouncing up and down in his chair. "Since we all live in either Indiana, Ohio or Illinois. It's sorta perfect."

"What day?" Unique asked.

"Next Monday?"

"I'm free Monday," Blaine nodded. "Plus, I live in Indy. There's a place called Castleton Square Mall not far from where I live, we'll meet there. I can send you guys directions."

"Sounds good," Marley nodded.

Sebastian also agreed to going, along with Dave, and Brittany.

"Santana?" Kurt asked, giving her a look that said _if you chicken out I swear to god I'll kill you in your sleep because you're my ride there_.

Santana exhaled, smiling and nodding slowly. "Sure. But Monday's my birthday."

Kurt went pale. "Oh, shit, yeah. Sorry."

Santana smiled. "It's cool, I'm sure my parents won't care."

"I'll just have to ask my folks," Blaine said, and everyone agreed.

Everyone logged out to go and ask their parents, so it was only Santana and Kurt left.

Kurt smirked, not saying a word, causing Santana to groan and glare at him.

"Ugh," she grunted. "What?"

"You're gonna get your girl."

"Shut up. She's not my girl."

"She may as well be," Kurt shrugged. "You can drive us there, yeah?"

"I guess. I'll have to run this by my parents, but things should be good to go."

"Fab!" Kurt squealed. "Tomorrow night, your place, we'll get Chinese and instead of our usual bitching, we'll discuss the plan."

"Sounds good." Santana found herself getting excited then.

"Road trip," Kurt sang, logging out without saying goodbye.

The next evening, Kurt arrived at Santana's house with a gigantic bag of take out, and also a notebook and pen to write down their plan for the road trip.

Santana spent the first twenty minutes of their evening telling Kurt about her trip to Kitty's house. He was extremely sceptical about it, and raved about how Santana could get into severe trouble for threatening her, but softened when Santana explained that Kitty used to bully Brittany.

Kurt forked noodles into his mouth. "I'm guessing you don't want me to tell Brittany about this."

"Well," Santana said. "Since you've been so into telling people my secrets lately, I wouldn't expect you to keep this one, but if you could, it would be much appreciated."

"I'll do my very best," Kurt chuckled.

The two teens sat on the carpet in Santana's living room, a movie on mute in the background and their almost empty plates beside them.

"Okay," Santana mumbled, a mouthful of rice preventing clear speech. "Go over the plan for me."

Kurt smiled, flipping the notepad open. "All right. It will take about three hours to get to Indianapolis from here. You pick me up at 10am. We drive on the freeway until we get to a McDonalds about an hour into the journey. Then, we take a twenty minute break to get food and eat. We continue our journey, taking a break in another hour, exactly the same length. Then we continue until we get there. I have no clue how long it's gonna take to get to this mall Blaine wants us all to meet up in, but we should be arriving in Indianapolis close to 2 o'clock."

Santana sat there, staring at him. "What the hell is wrong with you? What's the need for all that planning?"

"When it goes swimmingly due to all this planning, you'll thank me."

"Doubt it."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Just, don't put up a fight for once Santana."

"I could refuse to drive us there," Santana snapped.

"No, you won't."

"What makes you so confident in that?"

Kurt smirked. "Because you want to see Brittany."

Santana paused, not even bothering to deny it. "Fine, I'll refuse to drive _you _there."

"Oh, come on, Santana," Kurt laughed, picking up a dumpling with his fork. "It'll be _fun_."

Santana nodded. "I'm sure it will. I'm just…"

"Nervous."

Santana smiled weakly. "Yeah."

Kurt smiled. "I'm sure Brit is just as bad as you are, Santana."

Santana shrugged, shoving a spring roll into her mouth. "I don't know about that one. She's always so… outgoing. I mean, I know she's extraverted and I haven't even met her."

"Yet," Kurt corrected.

Just at that moment, Santana's phone rang, and she saw that Brittany was calling her on FaceTime. "It's Brittany," she told him.

"Well, go on then," Kurt urged her.

Santana pointed a finger at him. "No funny business this time," she warned.

Kurt nodded. "I promise."

Santana accepted the call, and immediately Brittany appeared on her screen.

"Hi, Santana," she smiled.

Kurt jumped up from behind Santana and leaned down on her shoulders. "Hi Brittany!" he yelled, waving.

"I thought I told you no funny business," Santana growled. She then looked at her phone. "Hi, Brit."

"Excited for Monday?"

Santana felt her stomach churn at the words. "Of course."

"Only three days," Brittany giggled, shifting in her seat.

Kurt settled into a sitting position beside Santana. "We'll be arriving in Indy at about 2pm, so we have a couple of hours to drive around and explore before we're all meeting."

Brittany grinned. "I can't wait to meet you guys."

"We're the same." He nudged Santana. "It's this one's birthday on Monday, so we might go out to a club that night."

"A gay club?"

Santana shook her head. "I'd rather spend my birthday in a nursing home being bored to death with stories of various wars than spend it in a gay club."

Brittany tilted her head to the side. "You're out anyway. Why does it matter?"

Kurt leaned towards the screen. "I wouldn't press it, Brit. It's only going to end up in her inner Snix being released."

"Her inner what?"

Santana frowned at Kurt before smiling at Brittany. "It's not important."

"Please can we go to a gay bar?" Brittany pouted. "It would be so appropriate for the situation."

Santana was torn. "I'll think about it."

Kurt watched in awe, before making a cracking whip noise with his mouth and doing the motion with his hand.

Santana's eyes widened. "Shut up," she mouthed frantically.

It seemed that Brittany didn't hear them. "Well, we'll all have fun wherever we go."

"Better go shopping for her birthday present, Brit," Kurt smiled.

Brittany looked down, blushing deeply. "I, uh, actually already got one."

Kurt awed, looking at Santana, who was also smiling widely. "Really? When?"

"Well, I remember Santana telling me what her birthday was once, so I bought her something. I was planning on mailing it to her but now I don't need to."

Kurt looked ready to die with the cuteness, fanning himself with his hand, pretending to tear up.

Santana, although extremely elated and flattered, didn't like that they were talking about her as if she wasn't there, so she repositioned the camera so Brittany could see her. "You really didn't have to do that, Brit."

Brittany smiled, her cheeks still a light pink colour. "Yeah, I know, but I wanted to. I'd feel bad not getting you anything."

"Remind me of your birthday again."

"April 5th."

Santana gave her the thumbs up. "Expect a large package in ten months."

Brittany laughed. "Will do."

"You two are too cute," Kurt said, shaking his head. "It's actually sickening."

Santana's face went on fire, as did Brittany's.

"Yeah, and the thought of you and Eyebrows going at it is pretty horrifying, too."

"Oooh," Brittany smirked. "Kurt and Blaine?"

"It's real," Santana nodded.

Kurt shook his head vigorously. "No." He hung his head. "At least, not yet."

Santana gasped. "Have you been holding out on me?"

Kurt gave her a shy, half smile. "A little bit."

"Well come on," Brittany smiled. "Give us details."

"Um," Kurt started, scratching the back of his neck. He then mumbled something incoherent.

"Speak up, Porcelain," Santana teased.

"He invited me to spend the night in his place," Kurt said shyly, only a little louder.

"What?!" Santana and Brittany looked at each other, their jaws dropping.

Santana poked her best friend in the chest. "My little Kurt is getting some action. It's about time, right?"

Kurt's face was literally the colour of a tomato, as he stood up and bolted out of the room. "Shut up."

"No, no," Santana giggled, shouting so Kurt could hear her. "This is a little pay back. Actually, I now realise why you enjoy this so much. I give you full permission to continue to tease me."

"About what?"

Santana looked at a confused looking Brittany and scowled. Trust her to say something stupid.

"It doesn't matter, Brit," Santana said, shaking her head.

Brittany paused, before grinning. "Three days!"

Santana beamed back. "Can't wait."

She had never said anything she meant so much in her whole life.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ah, this is it! They'll finally meet.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was really fun and interesting to write this one.**

**The reason I'm so prompt about updating is that a lot of this is pre-written, I just wanted to see your reactions before I post any further chapters.**

**If you enjoy, Review. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, McDonalds or any other product mentioned in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: Finally<strong>

"Kurt," Santana screamed out of her car window, holding her hand down on the horn relentlessly. "I'll happily continue waking up the whole neighbourhood until you get in the _fucking _car."

It was 10 exactly on Monday morning, and Santana was impatiently waiting, parked outside Kurt's house. The horn had been blasting loudly for the past five minutes, and Santana was mildly concerned for a moment about her car's battery power, but then Kurt emerged from his house, pulling two large suit cases behind him, stumbling down the steps and towards Santana's car.

Kurt was smiling widely as he opened the car door and threw his bags into the backseat, before jumping into the passenger side. "Road trip!" he screamed excitedly. "Also, happy birthday, sweetie." He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

Santana wiped her cheek dramatically. "Jesus Christ, your voice is even more piercing than the horn. It's still the morning." She glanced behind her. "And what on earth possessed you to bring the entire contents of your closet with you? You're only spending one night, London Tipton."

"I'm not just spending the night with anyone, Santana," Kurt said. "It's _Blaine_."

"Cute," Santana replied, but her face indicated she thought it was anything but.

Kurt grabbed his backpack from the back and pulled out a CD case. "I have some in-motion entertainment for us. The soundtracks of '_Wicked_', '_The Rocky Horror Show'_, '_Funny Girl'_, '_Les Mis'_, '_Chicag_-"

"Oh, Kurt," Santana breathed, putting a hand on her chest, pretending to be sad. "That would have been wonderful, but I already had a mix tape put aside for us to listen to. I called it 'The Sound of Silence'."

Kurt fake laughed, rolling his eyes. "Very funny."

"I try."

"Let's get going," Kurt ordered, drumming his hands on the dashboard. "We're behind schedule."

Santana pulled out onto the road. "And that's my fault? I think if I hadn't wasted my car horn on you, you would have happily taken an hour long bath, and made brunch for yourself before you decided to join me."

Kurt smirked, settling back in the seat. "Jeez. Someone's grouchy today. Even more so than usual."

"Yeah, well, you know how I get when I'm stressed."

Kurt nodded. "Oh, I do."

A Land Rover swerved in front of Santana, blocking her from going any further. "Watch it, asshole," she shouted, proceeding to give the driver's retreating car the finger even after he long since drove off.

"This should be a fun three hours," Kurt muttered.

Santana looked at him. "Oh, I'm sorry. Is my car not up to your satisfaction? You not comfy? Or is the company a little bit iffy?"

Kurt rested a hand on Santana's forearm. "Seriously, Santana. You need to relax. I don't want to be driven by someone who's one red light away from a meltdown."

Santana took a deep breath, massaging her right temple. "You're right, I'm sorry. I'm just… nervous, a-and stressed, and tired and-"

"I get it, Santana," Kurt assured. "I am too."

"Speaking of such nerves," Santana said. "Are you ready to meet Blaine?"

Kurt let out a long breath, before smiling. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Am I giving you a ride home or what? Cos I think I want to get on the road early enough. I rented a room in a five-star hotel; it was sort of a birthday present from the parents."

"Oooh," Kurt winked. "That's fancy. Um, I think I'll be wanting to leave at around nine thirty? Blaine wants to make me his famous cinnamon pancakes, so I'll at least stay for that."

Santana nodded a little. "No problem."

There was a short silence, before Kurt filled it. "Are you planning on bringing Brittany back to your hotel room?"

Santana frowned. "No, of course not. I really like her, I want to do this right."

Kurt nodded, admiring his friend's point of view. "You're pretty serious about her, aren't you?"

"I'm driving over 130 miles to see her, I better be."

Kurt glanced at her. "Well, technically you're driving that distance to see everyone."

"Not really," Santana shrugged. "I wouldn't go that far to see Bowties, or Boring, or even Alvin the Chipmunk."

Kurt snorted. "I'm guessing Boring and Alvin are Marley and Sebastian?"

"Bingo."

Kurt closed his eyes slowly, sinking back in his seat. "I didn't sleep great last night."

"I know how you feel," Santana laughed. "I had all these visions of things going wrong when me and her meet."

"Wrong how?"

Santana shrugged. "I don't really know, just _wrong_. Like, I'm worried we just won't get along in person."

"That's crazy," Kurt said, shaking his head. "You probably get on best with her out of everyone you know."

"True," Santana agreed. "But, I'm worried about other stuff. Like, awkwardness, or the fact that when I see her I might just bolt."

Kurt was stunned. "I've never seen you so scared before. It's kinda amusing."

"If I wasn't so preoccupied with other thoughts, you would have paid for that."

Just as Kurt planned, the two of them stopped about a third of the way into the journey at a McDonalds. Kurt ordered food while Santana went to the restroom.

Santana stood, staring at herself in the mirror. She looked incredibly exhausted, and fed up. It made her wonder if this whole thing was a good idea.

She also wondered if her outfit was appropriate. She was wearing a white leather jacket, black jeans and a simple t-shirt, not exactly clubbing-wear for the night ahead of her. Kurt wasn't looking all that fancy either, but then again, he had a two weeks' supply of clothing with him, so Santana didn't know what to do.

She also didn't know what she was going to do when she got there. If she felt like throwing up _then, _it made her ask herself what she would be like when she actually saw Brittany standing in front of her.

She didn't really want to think about it, but she felt like she had to.

When Santana returned to Kurt, he was three quarters of his way into a BigMac.

"Are you okay?" he asked, a mouthful of beef. "You look kind of sickly."

"I feel kind of sickly," Santana nodded. She pointed to the large Sprite beside her. "Is this mine?"

"Go for it."

Santana sipped while Kurt ate. "I just don't get it," she said. "I have actually never been this nervous _in my life_."

Kurt smiled sympathetically. "Me neither."

"This is a big deal," Santana told him. "Like, a really, really big deal."

"I know."

By that point, Santana had drained half of her Sprite. "I mean, at least you know where you stand with Blaine, right? You two are pretty much together by now."

Kurt shrugged, and then nodded with a slight smile. "I guess so. He told me he wants me to meet his family, so I'm taking that as a good sign."

"You see," Santana declared, pointing at him. "You know where you stand with Eyebrows. As for Brittany, she has given me no clue as to where she wants this to go. None at all. No mentions of family meetings, or home visits. Nothing. Just 'I can't waits' and 'three more days'. It's exhausting and infuriating."

Kurt finished his burger, and balled up the wrapping, throwing it down on the tray. "Santana, she likes you. She's pretty much coming all this way to meet _you_. I don't think it's a giant mystery as to where she wants this to go."

"Well, all I'm saying is that that I'd like a clue from her as to what's in store."

Kurt grabbed Santana's drink, which was nearly gone, and drank the rest. "Well, have you given her any notions as to where _you _want this to go?"

Santana paused, and thought about it. "Not really," she admitted. "But it seems like she'd be the type of person who'd just come out with it. That girl has no filter." She smiled fondly, thinking about one of Brittany's endearing traits.

Kurt looked at his friend incredulously. "I never thought I'd see the day where Santana Lopez really had it bad for some girl."

"Shut up."

When Santana pulled out from the McDonalds parking lot onto the freeway, she was made aware of the unbelievable traffic ahead of her. "You have got to be _fucking _kidding me," she screamed, hitting the steering wheel with all of her power and venom.

"Relax, Santana," Kurt soothed. "We were going to be two hours early without the traffic, anyway."

Santana closed her eyes momentarily, in an attempt to calm herself. "I know, but I just… I wanted a little while to mentally prepare myself before I meet Brittany, and now I can't because I'll be concentrating on _this_." She dramatically made a gesture towards the many vehicles in front of her. "I mean seriously? This much traffic at eleven thirty on a Monday morning?"

"Okay." Kurt turned his body towards her, trying to get Santana to look at him. "Why don't you use this time to get all of your steam out? Lay it on me."

Santana exhaled slowly. "All right. I mean, I'm not going to go on about how I may pass out when I just so much as look at her, but, like, what do I do when I see her? Hug her? Kiss her? Give her a firm handshake?"

"Definitely not a handshake," Kurt said, shaking his head. "That may confuse her. A hug will do. Maybe leave the kissing to later on in the night."

Santana paused, but nodded seconds later. "Yeah. Yeah, I agree with that."

"Do you know what to expect?" Kurt asked. "Like, height wise? Hugging a giant can be awkward, and hugging someone really short can be off-putting."

"I happen to know she's only a few inches taller than me. The height difference may work."

Kurt smiled, nodding. "Yes, height difference is usually cute."

"Is Blaine taller or shorter than you?" Santana asked, tearing her eyes off the road and glancing at her friend.

Kurt froze. "I actually don't know. He never told me how tall he is."

"Ooh," Santana winced. "Good luck."

Kurt frowned. "It shouldn't matter, Santana. Once you love someone, you don't even think about stuff like that."

Santana smirked. "You love him?"

"Y-yeah, I think so," Kurt said, shifting in his seat and smiling slightly. "Do you love Brittany?"

Santana paused. "I don't know. I don't think so? I mean, if I loved her, I'd know, I wouldn't have to think about it, right?" Kurt nodded. "I guess I just really, really like her. I don't think I'm there yet."

"That's perfectly fine," Kurt smiled, proud his once so private friend was being so open about her feelings.

When the pair reached Indianapolis, Santana felt her stomach drop. They had been stuck in traffic for a long while, and it knocked almost an hour and a half off her time to prepare herself for the day ahead.

"We're here," Kurt cried, cheering. "Now we just have to find this mall Blaine was talking about." He yanked a piece of folded up paper from his jacket pocket, starting to read the directions out loud.

"Slow down, Lady Hummel," Santana warned. "We're a while away yet."

After twenty minutes of arguing over what directions to go in once they reached the general area of the mall, they finally found it, and Santana started sweating straight away, once they'd parked.

Grabbing her jacket from the trunk with shaking hands, she locked the car and followed Kurt up the stairs to the mall.

"I'm feeling the nerves now." Kurt looked very pale.

Santana didn't reply, and just stared at her shoes as she walked, her hands in her pockets.

Kurt picked up his pace, taking the steps two at a time. "We're all meeting outside of this coffee shop, I think."

Santana kept following him, her chest tightening after every step she took, her pace slowing. It was almost as if her body was fighting her as she tried to walk faster.

After a few trips on the elevator, Kurt turned to her. "This is the floor, I think."

At this stage, Santana felt positively light headed and too alert. She looked around her, knowing that any of the people on this level could be Brittany.

She and Kurt wandered around meekly, looking for a coffee shop, the feeling like she was going to throw up rapidly increasing.

Once Santana spotted the only café on the floor, her heart stopped, searching frantically for the one person she talked to for hours on end for the past two months.

There, outside of the coffee shop, were a group of people that were very familiar to her. Three boys and three girls.

But Santana wasn't looking at five at them.

Because standing right in front of her, was Brittany Pierce.

Tall, blonde, blue-eyed Brittany, who noticed Santana straight away, and broke into the biggest smile Santana had ever seen.

Santana immediately started walking towards her. She wasn't even aware of it. Her body was controlling itself.

Before she knew it, Brittany had met her halfway and Santana was wrapped up in her arms, the taller girl's hands holding onto her hips, her arms tightening around her. She felt Brittany plant a quick kiss on the top of her head.

"It's so good to see you," Brittany whispered, still hugging Santana closely.

Santana nodded, burying her head into the crook of Brittany's neck. "Yeah. Finally."

Finally.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm back and super excited to continue with this story.**

**I wanted to be really careful with this one, it was a little difficult to write.**

**Hope you enjoy this one, guys!**

**Please Review. Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: Drunk<strong>

While Santana stood there in Brittany's arms, she couldn't focus on anything else. The whole building could have been on fire and she literally would have been none the wiser.

When the two girls finally broke apart, they glanced over at the group, who were looking at them as if they were the cutest things they'd ever seen.

Maybe they were.

"Oh." Brittany bent down, picking up a gift bag by her feet. "This is for you. Happy birthday, San." She smiled widely at her.

Santana gave her a _you shouldn't have _look before pulling out her present from the bag.

She nearly burst into tears on the spot.

There, in her hands, was a blue hoodie, with a picture, that Brittany must have screen captured, of them video chatting, Brittany smiling cheesily and Santana, unaware of the photo being taken, in the middle of a sentence.

She looked atrocious, but she couldn't have cared less.

Santana immediately grabbed Brittany and embraced her again, this time earning 'awes' from the Geography Club group.

"You know," a voice started. Santana looked over and saw Blaine was smirking at her, his hand resting on Kurt's back. "We haven't met either, Santana."

Santana smiled back, and went over to hug him, then proceeding to greet everyone present.

Once pleasantries were out of the way, they all walked into the café, Santana right beside Brittany the whole time, stealing glances at each other and smiling bashfully and blushing when they caught each other.

"Seriously," Dave laughed, as they waited in line. "Get a room."

This, of course, caused further blushing.

Once everyone was in their seat, Santana and Brittany beside each other, they talked about their journey to Indianapolis.

"Travelling from Chicago wasn't easy," Unique commented, taking a bite out of her bagel. "But it was worth it to meet all of you."

Kurt started getting hyper and animated. "After we left McDonalds while on the freeway, the worst traffic jam was in front of us. You should have seen Santana, she was going crazy." He laughed hysterically.

"In my defence," Santana snapped. "I was pretty nervous and stressed out to meet this one." She pointed at the girl beside her.

The feeling of Brittany's pinkie finger brushing her own sent a shock wave down her body, and she linked them, smiling widely at Santana. "I was nervous to see you too," Brittany whispered, after somehow managing to gravitate towards Santana's ear without her noticing.

Sebastian made a small laughing noise. "Santana and Brittany: the power couple of the group."

"Santittany," Blaine smiled.

"I thought we agreed on Brittana," Kurt argued. "I like that better."

Santana frowned. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. When were you all discussing this?"

Marley deadpanned. "We've been discussing it since we noticed the electricity going on between you two. We could pick it up, even over Facebook."

"We actually have a second group chat called Geography Club 2 with all of us except you two, just so we can talk about it." Blaine shrugged casually.

Santana turned to face Kurt, grinding her teeth. "Well, this is something you've failed to mention to me."

Kurt looked sideways at her, before jumping up, almost tripping over the table to get away. "Who wants a coffee refill?"

"This conversation isn't over," Santana shouted over to him as he all but sprinted to the cash register.

The two girls sat there, their faces burning, their eyes cast downward and their pinkies linked, resting on Santana's knee.

Dave laughed, finding their embarrassment amusing. "And you think that you guys _aren't _something to talk about?"

Santana stuck her tongue out at him, but chuckled all the same.

They spent about an hour in the café, chatting about everything and nothing. It was out of character for Santana, but she couldn't help but feel lucky that she knew all of these amazing people. They were all so interesting in person.

Although, she did find it hard to concentrate on what they were saying with Brittany's thigh touching her own.

Santana found it strange; she had been talking to this girl over social media, heard her voice and watched her move on camera. But the once thing that was amazing her was the fact that she could _touch _Brittany. Not in that way, but that she was a physical thing she could now touch, as she was sitting right beside her. For the first time since she began talking to Brittany, she was able to hug Brittany, touch her cheek, and hold her hand.

And frankly, as well as exciting her, it also spooked Santana a little bit. But she was trying not to let it get in the way.

Before Santana knew it, it was almost 10pm, and the whole crowd were practically skipping towards a gay bar they found, with Brittany practically dragging an annoyed Santana along.

But for Brittany, she didn't put up _much _of a fight.

Although the two girls didn't get much alone time throughout the day, when they did get a chance to whisper something to each other, or smile at each other, or squeeze the others' hand, it was very special.

Sauntering towards the bar Santana was being hauled towards, she craned her neck upwards to get a look at the sign above it. 'Shots'. Santana snorted. Big surprise as to what the bar would be serving.

Once everyone showed their fake IDs, they made their way inside and right up to the bar. The bar was like every club in existence. Too bright and too dark at the same time, a sticky, damp air hung there that made Santana's clothes cling uncomfortably to her body, the loud, thumping beat hitting her right in the chest, making her ears ring straight away.

Blaine ordered at the bar, whispering something to the punk-looking barman while he was at it. While he was speaking to the dude with far too many piercings and tattoos for Santana to be entirely comfortable with, she watched Kurt smile dreamily at Blaine.

Santana smiled warmly, glad her friend was clearly still as enthralled with Blaine after meeting him as he was before.

Santana was shaken from her thoughts when she felt a hand squeeze her own.

Brittany had to shout over the blaring music. "They're cute."

"What?" Santana yelled back, leaning towards the blonde.

"Kurt and Blaine. They're getting on well."

"We're cuter," Santana winked, hoping she wasn't crossing any lines.

Judging by Brittany's smile after she said that, she hadn't.

Blaine returned, handing each person a glass, filled with a light green liquid, while leading everyone to a free table with eight stools. "This," he explained, once everyone was seated. "Is a 'Special Shots Shot.' Not too much alcohol in it, so we'll be fine to drive."

Sebastian counted down from three, and after everyone had taken their shot, all of their faces were contorted in disgust, especially Santana's, who coughed and spluttered.

"What's in this?" she croaked, taking a large gulp out of the bottle of water in her bag.

Blaine smirked. "Let's just say, I asked for a special, special shot for the birthday girl."

Oh _no_.

Santana began to panic. She hadn't planned on getting drunk that night. She was such a lightweight, and so much as three shots may cause her to do some incredibly stupid things. God knows how many shots were in that toxic waste she just downed.

Plus, she really, _really _couldn't be drunk around Brittany.

Kurt, knowing exactly why the brunette looked so worried, pulled her arm so he could lean up to her ear. "I'll make sure you do nothing stupid," he assured, nodding towards Brittany, who was still gagging over her shot.

How adorable.

Two hours later, Santana found herself, lightheaded and dizzy, and far too cheery, dancing with Brittany on the floor. The song was incredibly fast and jumpy, but Santana had her arms encircled around Brittany's neck as if they were dancing to Careless Whisper.

Brittany's hands were resting on the small of her back, occasionally rubbing up and down, slowly, the feeling soothing to Santana.

Santana, earlier in the night, was trying to avoid eye contact with Brittany, in fear of it making things awkward, but since Santana was incredibly drunk by then, she locked eyes with Brittany and didn't move them, swaying on the spot with the blonde.

Brittany leaned in, smiling softly at Santana. "Can we get out of here?"

Santana's eyes bulged. She was drunk, but she wasn't that drunk. She had the presence of mind as to what was stupid and what wasn't.

"Oh, no," Brittany flushed. "Not in that way! I'm just feeling a little too hot, it's boiling in here."

Santana mouthed _oh_, and smiled, allowing Brittany to lead her to the exit. She looked over her shoulder to see Kurt dancing rather grossly with Blaine.

She scoffed. So much for him watching her so she did nothing stupid.

Santana felt a huge relief once the cool, summer night air hit her hot skin. She finally felt like she could breathe. She also felt a little more sober. "Where are we gonna go?" she asked.

Nobody was around, not even a single car on the road, so Brittany just shrugged. "Want to sit on the curb and just talk?"

Santana nodded, pleased to finally have a chance to talk to the girl on their own.

Sitting side by side, the only sound being the music erupting from the doors of the club behind them, the girls smiled at each other.

"What do you think of everyone?" Brittany asked.

Santana grinned. "They're great. So great. I wasn't expecting them to be this great." Maybe she wasn't as sober as she thought.

"Really?" Brittany raised an eyebrow. "How un-Santana-like."

Santana slapped the blonde's knee playfully. "Shut up," she laughed. "I can be nice, when I want to."

"So can everyone," Brittany shot back. "But you don't give yourself enough credit." She paused, her smile widening, taking her Dr Pepper out of her bag. "Want to play Never Have I Ever?"

"Yeah." Santana shifted so she was facing Brittany, and twisted the cap off her bottle of water. "You start."

"Never have I ever had a drunken hook up."

Both girls took a swig.

"Do we have to follow it with a story?" Santana questioned.

Brittany shrugged happily. "You don't have to. It may be interesting, though." She wiggled her eyebrows at Santana, who groaned.

"Fine," she laughed. "I'll go. Um, I've had a few of them, to be honest. But, uh, the funniest time was when I was at a party at my friend Puck's house, and Kurt walked in. He was mentally scarred and couldn't even look at me for a whole week. It was _hilarious_."

Brittany laughed. "I don't have a story. It just happened."

"Okay, my go." Santana thought about it for a second, before smirking. "Never have I ever been in a proper relationship."

Neither girl drank.

"I had dated a few people," Brittany said. "I never really clicked with them, though." Her head was bowed, looking up at Santana through her eyelashes, shyly.

Santana gulped. "Me neither."

A long, tension filled silence invaded the air between them, both girls trying to look anywhere but each other.

Santana decided to cut the silence. "Is it just me, or are Dave and Sebastian a little_ too_ friendly tonight?"

Brittany burst out laughing. "You noticed it too? I wouldn't be surprised if something happens between them tonight."

"Same with Kurt and Blaine," Santana pointed out.

"Agreed," Brittany nodded. She paused, before fixing her gaze on her shoes. "What about the others?" she asked, looking up and into Santana's eyes.

Santana didn't really notice that Brittany wasn't actually asking about the other people.

But she did notice Brittany leaning towards her slowly, her eyes fixed on Santana's lips, until they began to flutter closed.

Brittany was literally a centimetre away from kissing Santana, when Santana reached up, grabbing Brittany's shoulders and pushing her away gently.

When she saw Brittany's mouth open and eyes widen in realisation, she immediately regretted it.

"Brit," Santana started, but Brittany started rambling.

"I'm sorry," Brittany started, fiddling with her fingers, her face growing hot. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, like just because you're a lesbian and stuff doesn't mean you want to kiss me. I-I shouldn't have even-"

Santana cut her off. "Brittany, please."

"I like you," Brittany breathed, refusing to make eye contact with Santana, who just stared at Brittany, open mouthed. "That's what I'm trying to say, I guess," Brittany continued, cheeks red with humiliation. "I like you. And you don't have to say you like me back to make me feel better or anything."

Santana groaned, throwing her hands over her face. "This is so stupid. _I'm _so stupid."

Brittany frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I do like you," Santana confessed, practically yelling it out. She heard herself, and toned down the volume of her speech. "I really, really do. But, I'm stupidly drunk, because of Eyebrows, and I guess, I don't want my first time kissing you to be when I'm drunk. But I do want to kiss you. But not while I'm not 100% sober."

Brittany looked gob smacked, but eventually smiled. "Well," she started, grinning and standing up, offering Santana a hand up. "There's a twenty-four hour diner across the street. Want to go have a cup of strong coffee?"

Santana let Brittany pull her to her feet, and laughed. "You read my mind."

Finding a booth by the window to sit down, Santana settled back into the seat, while Brittany ordered the coffee. She let her eyes close and exhaled slowly.

The words _she likes you _must have been repeated in her head a thousand times by then, but each time, it just felt better and better to hear it.

It wasn't as if Santana hadn't already known, but she was so relieved to hear it come from Brittany herself.

When Brittany returned with a smile and two piping hot cups of Americano, she sat opposite Santana. "Should we continue our game?"

Santana shook her head, watching the steam rise out of her cup. "Drink's too hot."

Brittany nodded. "I've never asked you this, but what's your story?"

Santana's mouth tilted up to the side, taking a cautious tester taste of her steaming coffee. "I have plenty of stories."

"I meant the one when you realised who you were."

"Oh," Santana shrugged. "There's not much to tell. I kinda already knew all along, but it was only confirmed when I developed a crush on my best friend when I was 14."

"Who?" Brittany laughed.

"Quinn." Santana felt weird discussing this with someone. She had never told anyone about her past feelings for Quinn, even Kurt. "But don't worry, I left that back with 8th Grade me."

Brittany chucked. "I gotcha."

By then, Santana's coffee was cool enough to drink. "She was straight, still is, but it didn't affect me too much. I didn't really know what I was feeling when I was feeling it. I was only 14." She shrugged again. "That's really all. What about you?"

Brittany sipped her drink. "Pretty much the same. I always had a notion, but only really decided to act on the feelings when they started eating away at me. I was around 15 when I felt like I had to address them, otherwise I was going to explode." She took the lid off her cup and started blowing on the liquid to cool it. "So, I put all the feelings together and got gay as an answer."

That raised a laugh from Santana. "Brit?" she asked.

Brittany looked at her. "Mmm?"

"Can I hold your hand?"

Brittany beamed, before grabbing Santana's hand, which was resting on the table. "You're sobering up a little, I see," she commented, wiggling her eyebrows.

"You already know me so well," Santana smirked.

When the girls were leaving the diner, Santana felt fully aware, the effect of the alcohol was completely gone.

Which left her in a sticky situation.

"I guess I'll see you in the morning," Santana said, too shy to push anything further.

Brittany seemed a little disappointed. "Oh. Okay."

But the two girls stayed rooted to the spot, unable to figure out what to do next.

Suddenly, after getting a brief glimpse of Brittany rolling her eyes playfully, she felt hands on her cheeks, and then lips on her own.

And the world stopped spinning.

Santana placed her hands on Brittany's sides, as she other girl kissed her, hard yet soft, gentle yet rough. Santana couldn't decide which it was.

But she was sure of how soft Brittany's lips were.

It only lasted about fifteen seconds, but it was the most perfect fifteen seconds of Santana's life.

Once they pulled away, they rested their foreheads against each other's, their breathing laboured, but not from lack of breath. They smiled uncontrollably, both of them relieved to get the first kiss out of the way, but also in awe of how amazing it was, butterflies banging around in their stomachs, fluttering around madly.

Santana sighed and straightened up. "I'm not ready to say goodbye to you just yet," she smiled, and grabbed a giggling Brittany's hand.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hope you guys like this one!**

**The feedback for the past couple of chapters has been incredible! **

**Thank you all so much if you've reviewed, favourited, followed or read my story.**

**I'd be terrible at writing a scene just full of smut, I'm more about the fluff, so forgive me for not including a sex scene in this chapter.**

**But, on that note, to warn you guys, this story most likely will not have a sex scene written into it. There will be mentions of the two ladies doing stuff, but I'm not that kind of writer.**

**Sorry if that comes as a disappointment, but I'm not budging on that.**

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter.**

**Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: Parents<strong>

Santana fumbled for her room key, while Brittany held her against the door, softly kissing the brunette's neck.

"Not that I'm complaining," Santana croaked, trying to concentrate on the cards in her hands. "But I really need you to stop before I do something that would get us kicked out of the hotel."

Brittany giggled, but didn't stop kissing Santana's neck and jaw.

"Come on," Santana growled, shoving the card into the slot in the door, getting more and more frustrated when it wouldn't open.

The door suddenly clicked and then next thing Santana knew, she was toppling to the floor, with Brittany on top of her.

Through the pain aching in her back, Santana fondly moved all of the blonde hair on her face to the side and sat up, smiling. "Tonight is not going in our favour."

Brittany moved towards her again. "That's okay, I like a challenge."

The whole affair was wonderful and Santana felt so safe with Brittany, who cuddled right up close to Santana afterwards and fell asleep, murmurs of 'that was great' and 'goodnight' being whispered in her ear.

Santana didn't really like the fact that they jumped into bed on the first time they met, but then again, she wasn't_ really _complaining.

So when she woke up the next morning, with Brittany curled into her side, and the sound of banging on her door, she cringed and slowly sat up in bed, her head pounding.

Brittany stirred beside her. "Wha?" she mumbled, her eyes half open.

Adorable.

Santana smiled at her cute ways. "Better get up, Brit. There's someone looking for us."

"What time is it?" Brittany yawned, reaching for her phone on the bedside locker. Her eyes widened. "It's nearly eleven!"

"Shit," Santana gasped. "Kurt." She darted out of bed, pulling last night's shirt over her head and trying to brush her hair at the same time.

Her leg was halfway into her trouser leg when Santana heard Kurt's voice from behind her door. "I've been out here for about twenty minutes. Get _up_, Santana."

Santana froze, and then looked over at Brittany. "Hide," she hissed, pointing towards the closet doors.

Brittany clambered out of the bed, with a sheet covering her body and awkwardly stumbled into the closet, the hangers whacking at her head in the process.

Santana shoved her way into her pants and practically tripped over herself to open the door. It swung open and she smiled innocently at Kurt. "Hey," she drawled out, waving awkwardly.

Kurt stood there gawking at her, his designer clothes on, hair perfectly slicked up. "You look _disgusting_."

"How sweet," Santana snarled, bowing to him sarcastically. "Please, do come in. But, the room's a little bit of a kip, feel free to write notes on that."

Kurt made his way into the room, and began throwing Santana's stuff into her handbag.

Santana slapped his hands away. "Get your filthy paws off my belongings, Lady."

Kurt sighed. "We're an hour and a half behind schedule, Santana. I'm just doing what it takes to get us out of here quickly."

"Rough night, huh?"

Kurt's whole body tensed up. "I don't want to talk about it." He stalked towards the closet, which made Santana's heart nearly jump out of her chest.

"No," she screamed, nearly jumping over the bed to get to him in time.

Kurt looked shocked. "Good Lord, Santana. I'm just trying to help you pack." His face then dropped, and hardened. "What have you done?"

Santana scratched the back of her neck. "What? Nothing."

Kurt pointed towards the closet door. "Then why can't I open this?"

"It's haunted."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous."

"It is," Santana snapped, trying to act serious. "All night, I was trying to sleep, but there were noises coming from in there."

Kurt's mouth opened. "I can't believe you right now." He grabbed the handle and swung the closet door open.

Brittany toppled out of it and onto the floor, the sheet still around her body. She tried to act casual while lying on the floor. "Hey, Kurt," she said weakly.

Santana tried to look like a light bulb went off in her head, clicking her fingers. "_That's _why I kept hearing noises from in there. Brittany, if you wanted to get out, you should have said something."

Kurt looked livid. "Santana."

Santana still carried on. "Then, I would have escorted you home safely. Quick peck on the cheek. Nothing sexual. Maybe a friendly pat on the back."

"I know you slept together," Kurt sighed. "Give it up."

Santana cringed. "My acting's that bad, huh?"

Kurt laughed harshly. "Even Puckerman wouldn't fall for this."

"Hang on," Santana frowned, giving Brittany a hand up. "Why am I defending myself about spending the night with Brit? You had a big gay sleepover with Bowties."

Kurt's eyes went glassy and Santana knew something was up. He sat down on the bed and pulled a tissue out of his jacket pocket, dabbing under his eyes with it.

Santana wasn't the friend to go to when you had a problem, but since Brittany had scrambled into the bathroom to put on some clothes, Santana was the only one there, so she took a seat beside Kurt and awkwardly put an arm around his shoulder. "Want to talk about it?" she asked.

Kurt shook his head. "No, not really."

"Okay," Santana sighed, but before she could even stand up again, Kurt burst into tears and threw himself on top on Santana, his head resting in her lap, his face buried in her shirt.

Santana patted his head awkwardly, trying to sound as sincere as she could. "It'll be okay."

Kurt was positively sobbing by that point, but he managed to get a few words out. "Blaine left with some other guy."

That made Santana sit up straighter. "He _what_?"

"He did," Kurt nodded, wiping his face with the back of his hand.

Santana wasn't all that great at feeling sorry for people, but if someone hurt her best friend, that someone's life was in danger.

A lot could be said about Santana and her bitchy ways, but one thing she was, was an incredibly loyal friend.

"It was later on in the night," Kurt murmured, his speech hard to understand as his face was right up against Santana's stomach. "I was dancing with Blaine, and then he asked me to go get us a drink. When I turned back around from the bar, I saw him dancing with this other guy. At first I thought he was just being friendly and stuff, but when I paid the barman and looked around for Blaine, I couldn't find him. Then, I saw him leaving the club with that guy he was dancing with."

Santana rubbed Kurt's back, anger flaring up in her. "You know what, Kurt? You don't need that Human Eyebrow with far too much gel in his hair. Seriously, he wore so much last night I actually wonder how bad his hair must be without it."

Kurt chuckled a little, but didn't stop crying.

"Where did you stay last night?" Santana asked, soothingly.

"At Sebastian's," Kurt sniffed. "He doesn't live far from here either."

Brittany walked out of the bathroom, surprised to find Kurt crying on Santana's lap.

Santana mouthed _Blaine_ to her, and Brittany nodded in recognition, smiling sympathetically and letting Santana comfort her friend.

"I can't believe him," Kurt wailed, balling Santana's shirt up in his hands.

Santana bent down to him. "Would you like to go home now? I can check out of the hotel this second if you want."

Kurt shook his head. "Sebastian offered to spend the day with me to cheer me up. I originally declined, I just wanted to get home, but now that I think of it, I think I might."

Santana smiled. "Whatever you want." She looked over at Brittany. "Do you want me to drop you home?"

Brittany nodded. "I mean, since you're not leaving Indy yet, maybe we could spend the day at my house? Watch some movies?"

Santana stood up and kissed her cheek. "That sounds great. Let me just get my bag and escort this guy out of the hotel." She took Kurt's hands and pulled him to his feet, guiding him out of the hotel room. "You want a ride to Sebastian's?"

Kurt shook his head, his eyes tired looking and bloodshot. "I know the way. Thanks anyway, San." He leaned forward and hugged her tightly.

On any other occasion, Santana would have pushed him away and told him to take his emotions somewhere else. But, that day, her best friend instincts somehow kicked in, and she hugged him back, just as hard.

When Santana and Brittany got to the car, they both got in and let out a huge sigh.

"Damn," Santana said.

"Poor Kurt," Brittany breathed. "He really liked Blaine."

Santana nodded, turning the key, the ignition roaring to life. "He loved him."

Brittany's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," Santana answered, pulling out onto the road. "Give me directions from here, okay?"

Brittany nodded, smiling.

"I mean," Santana started. "I never liked Danny Zuko-"

"Danny Zuko?" Brittany asked, puzzled.

Santana smiled fondly. "Blaine, because of his hair."

"Oh," Brittany laughed. She turned to Santana. "You turn left at these crossroads."

Santana nodded. "I never liked him," she repeated. "I could never put my finger on what made me weary of him, but I was. It was my Mexican Third Eye telling me I should keep a close eye on him."

"Your Mexican Third Eye?"

"Yeah," Santana said, tapping the middle of her forehead with her finger. "It's never wrong, it just gives me the right ideas about people. I actually _can _judge a book by its cover."

Brittany giggled. "How do you do it?"

"It's indescribable."

"How is it indigestible?" Brittany questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Santana chucked. This girl was so cute. "No, Brit, indescribable."

After a ten minute car journey, Brittany announced that they were on her street, and Santana pulled up outside a modern, yet country looking house.

The two girls walked up the driveway, pinkies linked. When Brittany unlocked the door and entered the house, a large, furry thing trotted towards the door.

"Hey, Lord T," Brittany beamed, picking him up, and turning towards Santana. "This is Santana."

The cat hissed at her.

"He likes you," Brittany pointed out.

Santana backed away from the cat. "Um, I think he hates me?"

"No," Brittany corrected. "If he hated you, you'd really know it."

"And you're comfortable living with that thing?"

Before Brittany could reply, there was a shout from upstairs. "Britty? Are you home?"

Brittany covered her face with her hands. "Oh, no."

A woman in a dressing gown bounded down the stairs, her blonde hair in curlers, a green facemask on. "You have a guest!" she grinned.

Brittany looked uncomfortable. "Yeah. Mom, this is Santana."

Santana stiffened at the thought of meeting Brittany's parents. It was a good thing that she was, but it didn't put her at ease to see that Brittany didn't seem happy it was happening.

Brittany's mother gasped. "_This _is Santana?" she asked, grabbing Santana's hand and shaking it hard, nearly yanking her arm off in the process. "Vincent! Get down here, we have a guest."

"Oh, God," Brittany cringed.

The woman continued shaking Santana's shoulder out of its socket. "I'm Annie. It's so nice to finally meet you."

Santana did her best to smile back. "Me too."

A tall, balding man slowly walked down the stairs, dressed in striped pyjamas. "Who's this?" he smiled.

"This," Brittany's mom grinned, "is Santana."

Brittany's dad's smile grew wider, and shook Santana's hand with a lot less force than Brittany's mother. "It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Vincent, Brittany's dad. We've heard so much about you from her."

Santana smirked, looking over at an embarrassed looking Brittany. "Really?"

Annie grinned. "Oh, absolutely. She even showed us some pict-"

"Okaaaaaaay," Brittany interrupted, grabbing Santana's wrist and pulling her towards the stairs. "We're going to my room to watch a movie."

"Okay, sweetie," Vincent smiled.

Annie stood at the bottom of the stairs. "Make sure to leave your bedroom door open."

Brittany paused at the top at the stairs and turned around. She looked appalled. "_Mom_."

"When you have a girl in your room you have to leave it open, Britty. Rules are rules."

Brittany groaned and pulled Santana into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her to make sure her parents could hear.

Santana smirked at her. "Rebel."

"You caught me," Brittany smiled, getting closer to Santana. "What are you gonna do with me?"

Santana grinned and placed her hands on Brittany's hips, before leaning in to kiss her. "I'll have a think about it," she said through kisses.

Brittany smiled through the kiss and started to deepen it when they heard a loud voice from downstairs.

"The door stays open or you'll have to watch the movie with us in the living room."

That certainly made Brittany oblige.

Still, the two girls had a good time, watching stupid movies while cuddling, stealing kisses from each other.

It was everything Santana dreamt of doing with Brittany. It was the simple things like this that made her so happy. She didn't need Brittany to bring to her big, fancy restaurants to keep her satisfied, or buy her expensive presents. All she needed was to be with Brittany. It didn't matter what she was doing.

About an hour into the second movie, Santana got a phone call from Kurt.

"Hey," she said softly, remembering his fragile position. She put him on speaker so Brittany could be part of the conversation. "How are you doing?"

"Great," Kurt squealed. "Sebastian and I went out for coffee. I'm beginning to really like him, Santana. And, he likes me too. We literally just made out in his car for about forty minutes."

Santana grinned. "So, Eyebrows is all forgotten then? Good for you, Kurt. I actually prefer the thought of you and ATC to you and Blaine."

"Who's ATC?" Brittany asked.

"It's what Santana calls Sebastian," Kurt explained. "Alvin the Chipmunk."

Brittany nodded. "Completely agree. He does have a chipmunk type face."

"A very cute chipmunk type face," Kurt corrected.

Santana coughed to get his attention. "What was the reason you called? You sorta interrupted our sweet lady kisses here, Kurt."

Brittany smirked. "Sweet lady kisses?"

"Cute, right?"

"Oh, right," Kurt said. "Sebastian and I were thinking of getting a little revenge on Blaine. I just knew you'd want to be involved."

Santana raised an eyebrow, intrigued. "That depends on what kind of revenge you had in mind."

"The sort of revenge where Blaine will get very, very embarrassed."

"Where are you?" Brittany asked.

"Outside the mall where we all met yesterday."

Santana looked over to Brittany, who grinned and nodded. "We're on our way," she said.

* * *

><p>When the girls arrived at the mall, Kurt and Sebastian jumped into the backseat.<p>

Kurt rubbed his hands together. "I'm so excited to do this."

"What's the plan?" Santana asked, driving out of the mall car park and onto the road.

Sebastian leaned forward to explain. "I know the guy that Blaine left with, Bradley, who apparently, according to his Facebook check in, is out to dinner with Blaine in this restaurant downtown right now. He also changed his relationship status to 'in a relationship'. I messaged him earlier, making up stories of how clingy Blaine could be with his hook-ups, but he didn't really believe me. I know a waiter in the restaurant, who's going to place a fake, yet real looking, engagement ring in Bradley's glass of champagne. When he sees it, he's gonna think Blaine's proposing and he's gonna flip."

Santana and Brittany were speechless, but burst out laughing after a couple of seconds. "That's gold," Santana giggled. "Poor Zuko's not gonna see it coming."

"So, we're gonna go to eat in that restaurant to keep an eye on what's happening?" Brittany asked.

"Correct," Kurt nodded.

"This is going to be hilarious," Santana laughed.

When the four teens got a seat in the restaurant, they requested to be beside the window. They had a clear view of Blaine and Bradley, so they all hid their faces behind their menus, never taking their eyes off the new couple.

"I feel like we're in a movie," Brittany commented.

"I honestly can't believe we're doing this," Santana said. "It seemed like a good idea in the car, but like, the dude could choke on the ring."

Sebastian shook his head. "The ring has a bright blue crystal on it, which will be totally noticeable in a practically clear drink."

Santana pointed at him behind her menu. "I'll remember you said that if this guy ends up in ER."

It was only about half an hour later when things began to happen.

Kurt started slapping Sebastian's arm. "Here's the waiter."

The waiter arrived with two tall glasses of champagne, placing them down, along with the bottle, in front of Blaine and Bradley. He made sure to wink very obviously at Blaine, who looked baffled.

"We didn't order champagne," Blaine muttered, leaning towards the waiter.

But all Bradley must have seen was Blaine and the waiter whispering, and also the ring in the glass, because he shoved his fingers into it, and plucked out the ring. "What's this?" he asked, mortified.

Blaine looked even more dumbfounded. "I honestly have no clue what that is, Brad."

"Don't lie to me," Brad shouted, springing up from his seat. He leaned right in so his face was as close to Blaine's as possible. "I was warned you were crazy, but this just takes it to a whole new level." With that, he stormed out of the restaurant, earning a few spectators.

At Santana's table, everyone was nearly dying with the laughter, but trying not to be heard by anyone, especially Blaine.

"I didn't know revenge felt so good," Kurt howled. "No wonder you do it so much, Santana."

Sebastian stood. "I think that's our cue to leave."

Santana and Brittany followed the other two out of the restaurant, giggling and trying not to be noticed by Blaine.

"That was so much fun," Brittany smiled, holding Santana's hand.

"I know," Santana said. "This whole weekend has been perfect, Brit."

Brittany's mouth tilted upwards. It looked like she was thinking hard. "How about we make it a long weekend?"

"What?"

"Stay one more night," Brittany pleaded. "I know Indy can be dull and boring and you probably want to get out of here, but you can stay in my place tonight. My mom's a really good cook, and she can make us her meringues later on, if you want."

Santana smiled warmly. "I'd love to stay with you tonight, Brit."

Brittany squealed in delight, hugging Santana forcefully. "Really?"

"Really," Santana laughed, burying her head into the crook of Brittany's neck.

"Even though Indiana's dull and boring?"

"Nothing could be dull and boring if you're here, Brit."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry it took me a while to update, guys! This week has been so hectic. Plus, I sort of lost a bit of inspiration to write.**

**Hope you like this one.**

**Just adding as a disclaimer, and this goes for the rest of the story, I do not own Glee, or anything else that you recognise, like Catfish.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven: Goodbye<strong>

When Santana woke up the next morning, she was fully clothed, under the covers and had Brittany's arm and leg thrown across her body. She stretched, trying not to wake the blonde beside her, and turned her head to look at the clock on Brittany's bedside table.

It was 10:15a.m.

Santana groaned, sensing the amount of missed calls and texts she had on her phone from Kurt. She reached for her phone, and yes, she had eight texts, and five missed calls from Porcelain. Reading the texts, she laughed out loud at the urgency in them, nearly waking Brittany up.

She glanced down, watching the blonde sleep, her chest rising and falling.

Santana moved a lock of hair from Brittany's face, which woke her up. "Good morning, Brit," she said softly.

Brittany smiled sleepily. "Morning, San." She buried her head into Santana's neck, nuzzling her nose into it. "Hmm, you smell great."

Santana chuckled fondly. "Good to know." She paused, not knowing how to bring the next thing up. "I hate to tell you this now," she said, scratching the back of her neck. "But I think I have to leave Indy."

That made Brittany wake up more. "What? Right now?"

Santana nodded. "I don't think I can stay for breakfast. Kurt's probably sending out a search party for me. The police are probably patrolling the streets as we speak."

"No fair," Brittany pouted. "I wanted to see more of you."

Santana started to lie back down in the bed, turning so she was facing Brittany. "We'll definitely see each other over the summer. It's not goodbye forever, Brit."

"I know, but I'll miss you a lot."

Santana sighed. "I'll miss you a lot, too. I have a summer job doing filing at the local hospital where I live. It pays okay, and I've been saving up for a new car, but, if I save up a little more, I can take you somewhere with me for two whole weeks this summer. How does that sound?"

Brittany grinned. "It sounds great." Then she frowned. "But I don't want you spend all of your savings on me. That's not fair, either."

Santana cupped her cheek, looking straight into Brittany's eyes. "I'd do anything for you, B. You have to know that."

"I'd do anything for you, too," Brittany replied. "But I don't want you doing anything silly."

Santana chuckled. "I'm great with money. You don't have to worry about me." She swung her legs to the side and stood up, shoving her feet into her shoes. "It won't be long before I see you again. I went two months with only talking to you online, I can go another little while with that now. And so could you."

Brittany leaned up on her elbows, still lying on her side. "I know, but now that I've spent time with you in person, I like you more than I ever have. More than I thought possible."

Santana's heart clenched and she walked over to the bed and grabbed Brittany's hand. "I like you a lot, too. I'll see you before you know it, Brit."

Brittany smiled sadly and sat up in bed, leaning over to grab her hoodie from the bottom of the bed. "Can I at least see you out the door?"

"Of course," Santana smiled.

The two girls slowly walked down the stairs, savouring every moment they had together. When they reached the door, Brittany squeezed Santana into a tight hug. "I'll see you soon," she whispered.

"That's the spirit, B," Santana said, rubbing circles on Brittany's back. She really didn't feel like being positive, but she didn't want to be a downer and make Brittany feel worse.

Brittany leaned back far enough to cup Santana's cheek and she kissed her. It was quick, but it was full of emotion.

"Say goodbye to your folks for me," Santana muttered when they broke apart.

"Of course," Brittany giggled. "They've taken a real shine to you, San."

Santana smirked. "Can you blame them? I put on as much Lopez charm as I could muster."

"Why? They're so easy to impress, you didn't even have to try."

"I don't know," Santana shrugged. "I guess it's because they're your parents."

Brittany blushed, looking down at her shoes. "You better go before I pull you back in here and won't let you leave."

Santana smiled and walked down the driveway, and turned around to wave.

"Santana," Brittany shouted from her porch.

"Yeah, B?"

Brittany was nervous, but she couldn't let Santana go without telling her, even if it was from about ten metres apart. "I lov-"

At that second, Santana's phone rang loudly, before Brittany could finish. "It's Kurt," she yelled back up to her. "I better get going. What were you gonna say?"

Brittany hesitated, before smiling. But it was a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "It doesn't matter. I'll talk to you later, San."

Santana smiled at her and blew her a kiss, before getting into her car, and speeding off.

* * *

><p>Kurt got into the passenger side of the car, throwing his luggage in the back, proceeding to whack Santana repeatedly in the face in the process.<p>

"Um, ow?" Santana frowned, keeping her eyes ahead of her.

Kurt shut the door, rolling his eyes. "You deserve it for being late for me. _Again_."

"You do _not _wanna cross me right now, Lady Lips."

Kurt tilted his head to the side. "Sad about leaving Brittany?"

"Extremely."

"I feel the same about Sebastian," Kurt sympathised. "I know the feeling."

Something inside of Santana snapped. "No, you actually don't," she growled. "I've liked Brittany pretty much since I started talking to her. I've been waiting to meet her for so long. You, on the other hand, spent that time raving about Bowties, until he dumped your sorry ass, and then you miraculously fell in love with ATC overnight because you were feeling lonely and extra desperate. So, in conclusion, no, you do not know how I feel."

There was a lengthy silence, as Santana sat there with a neutral expression on her face, and Kurt with a hurt one on his.

Eventually, Kurt spoke. "That was very uncalled for, Santana."

Santana side eyed him. "I know. I apologise. But I think you understand why I reacted like that."

"I do."

* * *

><p>It had been three days since Santana arrived home from Indiana, and she had barely moved out of bed. She spent those three days in its entirety talking to Brittany; over video chat, over the phone, over everything.<p>

It just made Santana miss her more.

On the fourth day, Kurt was beginning to worry about her.

On the fifth day, he informed Quinn that he was anxious about Santana's wellbeing.

On the sixth day, Quinn arrived at Santana's house at 6p.m, holding a bag of Thai takeout in one hand and a bottle of vodka in the other.

"What do you want, Fabray?" Santana snarled, when she crawled out of bed to open the door, and saw Quinn on the other side of it.

Quinn just looked Santana up and down. "You look terrible."

"That's probably the fifth time I've heard that in the space of a week."

Quinn smirked, looking at Santana's hoodie. "What's this?" she asked, pointing.

Santana looked down, realising she was wearing the hoodie Brittany got her for her birthday. "Um, birthday present from Brit."

"Cute."

Santana sighed angrily. "Why are you here, Quinn?"

Quinn didn't seem fazed by Santana's mood, and barged her way into the house, shutting the door behind her. "As your best friend, it's mandatory for me to cheer you up when you're depressed."

"I'm not depressed," Santana deadpanned.

Quinn just blinked at her, her eyebrows going higher up her forehead by the second.

Santana rolled her eyes. "I'm not _that _depressed."

Quinn just shrugged, making her way into Santana's living room. "I'm not leaving, Santana. Plus, we have Florida to discuss."

Santana sauntered behind Quinn, groaning. "Do I have to go?"

"Yes, Santana."

"But your parents bore the shit out of me."

"I would be offended by that, but I have to agree with you."

Santana sat down opposite Quinn on the floor. "Plus, if they ever found out I play for the other team, an exorcist would be called to your home in Florida before I'd have time to unpack."

Quinn nodded. "Also true. Before we discuss Florida, though, I want to talk about Brittany."

"You don't even know Brittany," Santana snapped, reaching into the bag of Thai food and opening a box of spring rolls.

"Which is why I want to talk about her," Quinn replied. "Maybe talking about it will make you feel a bit better, Santana."

"You're not my therapist, Fabray."

Quinn just ignored her. "How did it go?"

Santana scowled, taking a bite out of the food. "What do you mean by 'it'?"

"The whole thing," Quinn stated. "How it was, whether she was as great in person."

"Specifics, specifics."

"I'm serious, Santana! If I can't drag any of this out of you, then I'll just go and bug Kurt about it."

Santana paused mid-chew, flashes of the details Kurt would gush about haunting her. "Fine," she sighed. "What do you want to know?"

"Was she as perfect in person? Quinn asked, grinning widely.

Santana couldn't help but smile a little back. "More perfect than I thought possible."

Quinn squealed. "That's adorable! What does she look like? I know I've seen pictures but sometimes people look completely different in person."

"Blonde, blue eyed, tall and gorgeous. Even more so in the flesh."

"She was exactly who she said she was? No sort of Catfish type thing going on that you weren't aware about until the meeting?"

Santana half laughed and half scoffed. "Hell no."

"Did you sleep with her?"

Santana cringed, knowing this was going to happen. "Maybe."

Quinn gasped, her eyebrows shooting up. "I thought you weren't gonna sleep with her yet."

"I don't know," Santana shrugged, turning slightly red. "The time was right and she kissed me and everything stopped for a second and she just looked so pretty… It just sort of happened."

Quinn smiled. "This is too cute, Satan. I never thought I'd see the day where you fell in love."

And with that sentence, Santana's happy vibes dispersed.

"What?" she spluttered. "I never said I was in love with her."

"Well, I did." Quinn simply shrugged, twisting the cap off the bottle of vodka. "It's written all over your face. When you talk about her, you look like a love stricken puppy."

"If you want to keep all of your limbs, I'd advise you to stop talking, Blondie."

Quinn exhaled, exasperated. "Come _on_, Santana. You're clearly smitten with this girl. It's not entirely off the cards that you would fall in love with her."

Santana blinked at her, her face expressionless. "I'm gonna need some of that vodka if we're gonna talk about this."

"Santana, you clearly feel stuff for this girl. Big, powerful stuff, if you went all that way to see her. I don't see what the big deal is. You've accepted that you're gay, you met this girl, you like her. What are you so afraid of?" Quinn's face was literally red. Santana had never seen her more angry and frustrated in her whole life.

She sighed, leaning her back against the edge of the couch. "I know, I just, I never really pictured myself falling in love with _anybody_."

Quinn's hardened expression changed into a sympathetic one, and allowed Santana to carry on.

"I'm not a great person," she continued. "I don't think I deserve love, I didn't even think I deserved it when I was like, ten. And I certainly don't deserve Brittany. She's this perfect little angel, who wouldn't hurt a fly. She sees the best in everybody. She's like the sunshine after a storm. Like the first signs of spring after a cold winter.

"And then there's me. This moody, violent bitch who wants to castrate someone if they look at me in the wrong way. I'm the one who gets in fights, causes trouble nearly every day, and I see the worst in the world. I don't deserve Brittany. Someone else, as positive and happy as her, does. She shouldn't have to deal with me. It would be selfish of me to let her fall in love with me. It might ruin her life. In years to come, she may ask herself why she let herself fall for this completely stuck up, harsh bitch. And it would be bad of me to let this happen. I haven't set her free yet, but I think it would be a horrible thing for me to do, to make her think I'm this wonderful, amazing person who she's falling in love with, and then once she's fallen, she'll finally see what a terrible person I am. I don't want to make her regret this. I can't let her develop feelings for me that are too strong, that there's no backing out."

Quinn sat there, mouth agape, stunned into silence, going over what Santana just said.

What stunned her even more was that Santana was crying.

"You have no idea how amazing she is, Quinn," Santana sobbed, pulling the sleeve of her hoodie over her mouth. "I'm so lucky I met her. I thank my lucky stars every day that Kurt added me to that group chat. But, she's not lucky to know and like me."

"Hey," Quinn whispered, rushing over to Santana's side, putting a comforting arm around her. "The fact that you're selfless enough to want this girl to go for someone you might think is better just shows me that Brittany is falling for the right person."

Santana sniffed, leaning her head on Quinn's shoulder. "Really?"

"Absolutely. In my mind, the person who's right for you is one who thinks that they're not good enough for you, who want you to do better. The fact that they're thoughtful enough to want to set you free, to make you happy, is what makes them perfect for you in the first place."

Santana just sat there silently, her head on Quinn's shoulder, letting Quinn do all the talking.

"You care about this girl so much," Quinn continued, "you're willing to give up your happiness to salvage hers. That, Santana, is an act of true love. So, what I want you to do is to keep up this thing with this girl, and I guarantee you won't regret a second of it. You're perfect together, Santana. I know that and I've never even seen you with her."

"Yeah," Santana croaked, nodding. "I was just being stupid. Of course I want to stay with her."

"You weren't being stupid. You were just being incredibly considerate."

Santana smiled, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "I may say mean stuff to you sometimes, but you always know what the right thing to say is, Quinn."

Quinn laughed softly. "I know. Now let's discuss Florida."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and let me know what you thought!<strong>

**Cheers!**


End file.
